A Country Life
by Dreaming Dreamer
Summary: Kagome didn't want the live in the lime light anymore. She takes the job she sees in an ad. There she meets an arrogant country boy named Inuyasha. Something is bound to happen. Will it be love?
1. The Life of Kagome Higurashi

Author's Note: Being home sick to death really gets all those creative juices flowing. Meaning I was bored to death and I decided why not be nice and give my readers an inside look into my new story. I couldn't help but write this story. Don't expect regular updates on this one though. I'm still planning to finish The Story of Two and High School Reunion. Believe me people we have a lot of chapters still left to go with those two stories. A lot...  
  
Disclaimer: Just like in my other stories, I do not own Inuyasha. It's a nice thought to think about if I did.  
  
************  
  
A Country Life  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Life of Kagome Higurashi  
  
************  
  
Kagome looked down at her cell phone; it had been ringing all morning nonstop. She shoved her phone deep into her purse not wanting to answer it. She knew who it was.  
  
Her mother...  
  
Her mother Akari Higurashi was a movie star extraordinaire. Her mother was not just anybody; she was Japan's beloved actress. Everything she did was perfect. And all of Kagome's life she was brought up to look perfect, to smile perfectly at cameras and the paparazzi, to be perfect in general. It was too much at times for her.  
  
It was the life that she never wanted. She never asked to be in the spot light. She never asked to be followed by cameras or have bodyguards surrounding her whenever she went out.  
  
Her life was the opposite of normal.  
  
She never had wanted this, all this glamour, all this fame, and all this so called famous celebrity high life. And because she was the daughter of Japan's beloved actress she too was quickly looked upon as a celebrity.  
  
The phone finally stopped ringing and the limo pulled up into a ritzy expensive hotel (in which her mother insisted she stay in). Kagome stepped out of the limo in which the driver opened for her. She tipped him generously and headed inside.  
  
Sliding the key card through her door opened and she stepped inside. She noticed that she wasn't the only one occupying her room. A heavy thick perfume circulated the air.  
  
It was her mother. She was dressed to perfection, her makeup done perfectly along with her hair. She sat straight up in a chair, legs crossed evenly, and her fingers drumming softly on the table next to her.  
  
"Hello mother..." Kagome slipped off her coat on a chair nearby and poured herself a cup of water from the pitcher. She took a sip before looking at her mother. The sip of water took a long time to swallow and travel down to the pit of her stomach. She knew her mother was up to something, it wasn't often they saw each other or that her mother visited her. After all she was a very busy woman.  
  
"Kagome do you know how many times I have called you on your cell phone? It must've been at least a dozen times...Well anyways I wanted to tell you that were having lunch, at Parody's."  
  
Kagome groaned on the inside. "Mother does this have to do with another one of your appearances?" Kagome stared straight into her mother's eyes. Her mother didn't flinch instead she responded elegantly, something she was trained to do. "Somewhat of that sense, not only that but it's been awhile since we've had lunch together and I wanted to spend more time with my one and only daughter."  
  
Kagome smiled with a sweet fakeness to mother. It was like a line out of her very own movie. Rehearsed and memorized to perfection. It made Kagome sick. She knew it was another publicity stunt that her mother was pulling. To make her fans adore her even more. To show her fans that she too was a loving motherly figure.  
  
An act that Kagome was all too familiar with. "Of course mother, I would love to have lunch with you." She turned around to pour herself more water and muttered under her breath "Not that I have a choice..."  
  
Her mother brought her hands together which resonated to a soft clap. "Great! Wonderful! Then Jonathan will pick you up at one? I suggest you get ready, look nice. The whole no makeup look doesn't look too good on you. You look to young, not your age at all."  
  
Kagome nodded and put on a firm smile and answered "Will do mother." Her mother gave Kagome a light peck on the cheek and walked out of the door.  
  
Kagome closed the door and sat down in front of the dresser mirror. Once again she had to get ready to look perfect. Disgusted; she started applying makeup to her natural bare face. Only to achieve the perfect look for her mother and her mother's social status.  
  
A role that she didn't want to play anymore.  
  
  
  
Kagome was seated across from her mother, chewing her food thoughtfully. Her mother was too chewing soundlessly. Her mother took a sip of her fine wine that she had ordered and cleared her throat.  
  
"Is something bothering you dear?" Kagome looked up from her food and replied "No I was just tired that's all." Her mother nodded. "Then you should go see Eri, she does wonders to those dark circles under your eyes and your skin. Should I call for an appointment?" Kagome gritted her teeth and counted to ten in her head. Again her mother chose to ignore the facts. She always found a way to deny it; she continued to believe that her life was perfect.  
  
"No mother really I'm just tired besides a day at the spa won't do any good..." It was more of a personal problem then tiredness. Kagome then faced away from her mother and looked around her surroundings.  
  
Everywhere around her were people of the higher class sat eating and talking. The expressions on their face were of content they were enjoying each other's company. Kagome wished it was like that between her and her mother. Never had she once had a nice enjoyable sitting with her mother anywhere. It was always business before family or other sorts.  
  
Her mother went back to her food, taking dainty bites. Kagome looked at her food and suddenly lost her appetite. She shoved the plate towards the center. Her mother looked at her in confusion. "Not hungry dear?" Kagome nodded and stood up. "Lunch was great mother but I really have to go back to work. You know finances and such. I'll see you around then?"  
  
Her mother waved for a check and said "Of course dear you do that now. I'll call you later then. Goodbye." Kagome walked out of the restaurant and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
It wasn't the fact that she hated her mother. No she respected her and understood that her job is what made her the person she is today. It was that the mother-daughter bonding they once had long ago was gone. The last time Kagome had a good heart to heart mother-daughter talk was ages ago. She no longer confided in her mother or told her things. Because her mother would not understand at all, that or she would purposely choose to ignore. In her mother's eyes there was no such thing as a flaw or problem in her family.  
  
She was perfect therefore her family was too. It was a choice that she never really had.  
  
A lesson Kagome learned a long time ago. She walked around the city looking into boutique shops and other fifth avenue shops. Everywhere she saw mothers and daughters walking hand in hand. Exchanging words and laughing at each other's jokes. Kagome looked wistfully, that once was her and her mother too.  
  
Her phone rang; she dug through her purse when she found it. "Hello?" "Hey Kagome how are you? You missed today's conference." Kagome smiled it was Sango her best friend.  
  
They had met at a prestigious all-girls private school. Sango was sent there because her mother was a Broadway star who had no time to raise Sango. Kagome was sent there because of the very same reason. They were room mates at the school and instantly bonded. They stuck out from the other girls. They didn't mind getting sweaty and participating in sports. They didn't wear perfume or spent hours doing their hair to perfection. A simple ponytail was good enough for them. But most of all Kagome could relate to Sango and her situation with her mother.  
  
After that they were best of friends ever since. "My mother probably called in for me saying I was going to have lunch with her." "Ohh... I see, so how was the lunch with your mom?" Kagome made a noise which sounded like a frustrated sigh. "Sango there was no way I could tell her about my problem. You know how she is..." "Kagome you have to tell her sooner or later." Kagome walked into the city park and sat down on the bench.  
  
"I know but she would just tell me to ignore it. Live my life the way it should be...She doesn't believe in things like that." "Kagome how could your mother deny your dreams, your calling? She's your mother doesn't she want you to be happy?"  
  
"But her reputation comes first, Sango you should know that by now I mean isn't that why you and Kohaku lost touch with your mother." "Kagome my mother isn't like yours completely. Your mother doesn't mind having your presence around, she adores you. Sure your life has been hard; but who hasn't had a hard life along the way? Give her a chance Kagome, she's your mother."  
  
Kagome smiled and said "Yeah you're right. Thanks a lot Sango." "You're welcome, better be going now, the boss is having a cow about next week's meeting. I have to type up a lot of papers...Bye Kagome I'll see you tomorrow?" "Sure, bye." Kagome close the cell phone and put it safely in her bag.  
  
She walked around the park when she saw a newspaper sitting on the walkway. She picked it up to see it was an job advertising, out in the country. It had her name written all over it.  
  
Grabbing the newspaper she turned around and headed back to her hotel. Now about that call she had to make...  
  
AN: I know it's short, but it's just an introduction, it wasn't supposed to be long. The others will be nice and long when I get around writing them. Till then I guess you'll have to wait. But if I happen to get a generous amount of reviews I might update this one like my regulars. We'll see, we'll definitely see about it. Till then later! Oh and please review, pretty please? 


	2. Inuyasha and the Calling

Author's Notes: Here's Chapter Two. Worked really hard on it so I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: See Ch. 1 if you already haven't figured it out by now...  
  
***********  
  
A Country Life  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Inuyasha and the Calling  
  
************  
  
The sun was barely over the horizon and already he was working. The brilliant orange and yellow rays touched the ranch with warmth, promising a nice sunny hot day.  
  
He had been up before dawn. He had finished most of the hard outside work in order to avoid the scorching sun burning his skin. But just by looking at him anyone could tell that he was a hard worker, dedicating his life to his ranch.  
  
Being outside had left him a nice even bronze tan. His muscles were well developed from his hard work and years of farm life. His looks were also something that wasn't to be easily missed.  
  
His face was blessed with perfection. An easy going smile with dazzling white teeth. Along with a strong-built nose accenting his chiseled and very prominent cheekbones, and to top it off with his silky gleaming white hair and golden sun eyes.  
  
But out in the country looks were never important. It was the size of his heart and his work that mattered to him in the end of the day.  
  
This was what he focused on the minute he stepped into Kanazawa, Japan. He had never cared about his looks before and he certainly didn't now. Noticed yes, how could he not notice? He had to run away from girls who stalked him at a tender age of ten, but it didn't matter. After all it was his looks that got him in trouble.  
  
Women would flock to him, and try to woo him. Half of those women that would flirt with him usually had a boyfriend. Which usually lead to unnecessary fights. He never looked at a woman and fell in love as he did with Kikyo.  
  
Partly the reason why he left Tokyo and moved out here.  
  
The other because he loved the idea of living out in the open and working hard, doing what he loved and wanted to do. He was away from the city life which depends so much on materialistic things.  
  
His family was shocked when he said he wanted to move and live a farm life. It was outrageous and unheard of in the Tahimiyo family. His family was very prestigious. To be born in a family like his was like being born into a noble family. A life that he hated so much then.  
  
He loaded the last of the hay onto his truck and jumped in the truck and drove. He headed towards the stables, his pride and joy of the whole ranch.  
  
He had built the stables with his own two hands, it had taken years to make. He had earned the money all on his own to buy each and every horse that was in his stable. At least fifteen thoroughbred horses in all.  
  
To him that was impressive. He didn't have to depend on his family money to survive. He had made out in the country. A feat that he patted himself on the back for everyday that went by. From a rich city boy to a fairly decent country boy.  
  
He hopped out of the truck and grabbed the two bundles of hay in each hand. He walked over to the stables and walked inside where it was still nice and cool. The sun hadn't reached over on this side of the farm.  
  
He undid the knots on the twine and released the hay and threw it into the hay stall. He dusted off the dirt on his blue jeans from kneeling on the ground and grabbed the pitchfork that was on the wall. He dug the pitchfork deep into the hay and went to the first stable and dumped the hay in the feed bin for the first horse in the first stall.  
  
The horse neighed in appreciation and munched on the hay. Inuyasha held a soft smile on his face. This was what he lived for. The simple yet satisfying country life.  
  
  
  
Kagome yawned softly and tried very hard on focusing on the overhead presentation. Another boring business meeting in which she was forced to attend to.  
  
She wrote a few points down that the presenter had mention unto her notebook. On the corners the notebook paper was covered in doodles from the lack of listening she gave to the presenter.  
  
She put the pen down and looked outside of the big glass window. Her view was blocked by another enormous building. She left out a soft sigh of disappointment.  
  
She wanted so much to live away from the city, from her mother, from this life of hers. To start a new life, to live the way she wanted too.  
  
Not because she had to live this life in order to make her mother happy. To not be noticed because of her mother and her last name. So many reasons in which Kagome could name for her unhappiness, but it was pointless unless she did something, take action.  
  
Her thoughts were abruptly ended when she heard the person next to her shut his suitcase. The meeting was over. Kagome gathered her stuff and waited patiently as she filed out of the door.  
  
She saw Sango on the other side typing something into the laptop, her eyes glued to the screen. Kagome walked over and placed the notebook on Sango's desk. "Here are today's notes that you need to turn into a memo." Sango groaned rather noticeably.  
  
"Another one?" Sango whined as she opened the notebook. She held it out for Kagome to see and said "Nice drawings." Kagome shrugged and pulled out a chair and sat next to Sango.  
  
"Hey I was bored to death in that meeting. I had to look like I was doing something productive, which is more than I can say for you." Kagome pointed to the screen and saw that Sango had been instant messaging with her friends.  
  
Sango blushed and turned off the screen. "So what I can't have a little fun?" She said teasingly. Kagome smiled "Oh I never said that Sango..." Sango looked to see if anyone was watching them, no one was. She faced Kagome again and said "So did you talk to your mom yet about you know...Your plans?" Kagome looked down. That action was an obvious no.  
  
Sango sighed and rubbed the place between her nose and eyebrows. "Kagome you know eventually you'll have to tell her." Kagome nodded wistfully and said "Yeah I know..."  
  
Sango looked down on her watch and said "Well then go on. Your day is over, go home and talk to your mom." Kagome stood up and walked towards the main doors, she turned around one last time to look at Sango. She gave Kagome a thumbs up sign and mouthed "It'll be fine." Kagome waved goodbye and muttered under her breath "I hope so."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He was about to turn off the lights when he received a call. His phone rang loudly and he waited to see if his other hired helpers were going to pick it up. The phone continued to ring. He grumbled and reached over to his bedside table and picked up the phone.  
  
He brought up to his ear and muttered a "Hello?" There was a long period of silence. He was about to hang up when he heard the question. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi and I read your article. I was still wondering if there were any openings left?"  
  
Inuyasha combed his hair with his fingers and closed his eyes. Relief washed over him. Someone finally answered his ad that was put out ages ago. He needed someone with background knowledge of animal medicine and care. His last hired help had recently retired and settled down somewhere deep in the mountains of Japan.  
  
He answered "Yes there still is an opening left. Are you qualified?" The answer came back "Yes I'm qualified, I have a bachelor's degree in animal medicine and care."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and said "Good send over the papers of proof that you are qualified tomorrow on my fax." Kagome nodded and wrote down the fax number and said "Thank you and goodnight."  
  
She hung up the phone and crawled into bed to go off into a deep sleep of happiness.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha hung the phone up and shook his head lightly laughing. He didn't know who she was, but he did know that she seemed nice and outspoken. And her voice...He wondered if she was sweet and innocent like the way her voice sounded...  
  
He turned off his lamp light and closed his eyes and went to sleep wondering if things would turn out just fine. If she would be up to the job. He never had a girl work for him except Kaede who was basically like his family. But he would give her a chance. Who knows, she might actually be good at it.  
  
Anyone who knew him knew working for him never was an easy task.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up and looked at her clock. It read six am. She slowly got out of bed and stretched. Today would be the day for her. Today she was going to quit her job once she was accepted at the ranch and call her mother...  
  
After taking a nice long shower she made coffee and was eating a granola bar while faxing her papers to Inuyasha. Seeing that she did everything that was needed to be done she finished her coffee and grabbed her case containing important business papers.  
  
She closed the door just when her fax got a reply. It was from Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Kagome finished type up her report and saved it onto a disk. She looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go home. She turned off the computer and headed over to Sango's desk.  
  
"Hey how's the Johansson case going?" Sango let out a heavy sigh and answered "Horrible. There's no way around this case. It's pointless, but I still added some pointers and tips anyways." She saved and turned off the computer and packed her papers into a folder and placed it in her desk.  
  
Sango turned the key in the lock and locked the office desk, threw the keys into her bag and grabbed her purse and coat on her way out. Kagome smiled and said "At least you got by today...So do you have a ride?" Sango's car was currently in a garage due to engine problems.  
  
Sango shook her head no. "I was going to call a cab..." Kagome pulled out her keys and said "Come on I'll drive you; you can tell me what I should say to my mother." Sango looked at Kagome and rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a long car ride." She muttered.  
  
And that's where Kagome was. In front of her phone in her kitchen. She reached out hesitantly to grab the phone and right when she was about to pick it up...She pulled her hand back as if it was poisonous.  
  
She didn't know why she was scared. Maybe it was the fact that it was her mother. Or that she was about to disappoint her mother saying she was quitting her job for another job. A job which her mother would absolutely disapprove of.  
  
It was a job that she wanted to do, even if it paid less, even if she was leaving her home. Even if it meant she was risking everything for this dream of hers.  
  
She needed to be happy, she needed to be free. She needed to do this.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number. It rang once, twice, three times when her mother picked up. "Hello Akari Higurashi speaking..."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and went with the flow. Or at least tried to. "Hi mother it's me Kagome. I needed to talk to you." There was a pause at the other line. "Well dear what is it?" Kagome shut her eyes and force all her courage to act now. "Mother I'm quitting my job. I'm taking an offer in Kanazawa."  
  
There was another pause. "What's there dear that Tokyo doesn't offer? Isn't that place in the farming region area or somewhat like that?" "Yes it is...Mother." Kagome was shocked when her mother answered in a calm tone.  
  
"Kagome darling I...I don't understand this at all. There is no reason why you should leave. No reason at all. You have everything here, a great apartment, job, and a respectable title. What does Kanazawa have to offer?"  
  
"Do you remember when I was in college and I wanted to be a veterinarian. So I took all those late night classes and studied my butt off for those exams, and that day when I passed those exams, finished my courses, and got my degree in animal medicine it was the happiest moment of my life then. Those two years were the hard for me. But I wanted so much to work with animals...But you forbade it. You told me it wasn't a respectable job, so you made me take business classes and the rest was set. My future job was a job that you wanted. A job that I never wanted. The truth is I haven't been happy in a long time."  
  
There was another long pause. Then she finally talked. "This decision you've made, is it final?" Kagome could tell her mother was upset, her tone of voice was soft and quiet, unusually quiet. "Yes I got the notice that I've been hired." "Dear this is all wrong. I've given you everything that you've possibly wanted and now you're saying you're not happy. How could you not be happy? Kagome I'm your mother the decisions I made for you were for your best interest and now your going against me? Are you trying to spite me?"  
  
Kagome slowly took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Mom...I mean mother have you noticed that it has always been you and what you've wanted. Anything I wanted to do like soccer you would manipulate my mind into ballet. If I wanted to do lacrosse or basketball you would say gymnastics and equestrian and I would do that instead, just for you mother. Just to make you happy because I wanted to you to love me like daddy did. So why can't I for once do this, what I really want to do?"  
  
"Kagome you're making a mistake. This job will make you homeless. If your father was here he would be appalled. Such disrespect from you, I never raised you like this...You've changed, I don't even know who you are anymore..." "Mother this isn't about you anymore. Dad isn't here, he died a long time ago but I remember he told me to be happy, live happy and free. Mother, Tokyo doesn't give me that. Please try to understand, this is my life! My decisions, my consequences...Besides I'm not the one that's changed...You were my friend once then overnight you became this famous actress and that became your priority. It came before me and Souta. Your job came before us, your own children! Now you're just my mother, not mom or mommy, but mother! And not my friend and mother. Just mother. A mother who spends more time with her agent then with her children. More hours are spent on movie sets than it ever was at home. I don't even remember the last time we spent time together as a family." Kagome's tears welled up in her eyes. "Mother you've changed not me and you can't even see it. Goodbye mother I hope you'll understand why I did this."  
  
Kagome hung up and collapsed on her kitchen floor crying. This was one of the hardest things she had to do. She cried until there were no more tears left to shed.  
  
By the time Kagome was about to go to bed it was twelve; midnight. Till she heard the doorbell ring. She went to the door and opened it. It was Souta. His dark hair was unruly and his tie was loosened. He looked disheveled but he still managed to put on that impish grin of his. He tilted his head to the side while leaning against the door frame and held out a bouquet of roses. Somehow he always found a way to make Kagome smile.  
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled while accepting the bouquet. His eyes shined like the fluorescent lightening bugs on a summer night, standing out from the rest of his other features. His smile brought out the soft and sharp contours of his already handsome face. By looking at him any woman could and would fall for him. Yep he was a definite heartbreaker, or so he looked like it.  
  
His perfectly white and straight teeth poked out from its hiding and exposed when Kagome smiled. "You didn't really think you were going to leave without saying goodbye now were you?"  
  
Kagome smiled and pulled him into a deep embrace; she then ran her fingers in his hair and made it even more unruly. "Hey now easy on the hair..." Souta pat his hair down with his hands while Kagome let out a soft laugh.  
  
Souta looked back at Kagome and said "You know Mom was crying when you call and told her about your ambition..." Kagome looked at Souta in the eyes and saw concern in his eyes. She set the flowers on the table.  
  
"Souta I'm not hurting anyone you know, this is my dream. I should run my own life after all it's my life not hers. Why is it she always tries to make me feel guilty for something I shouldn't be feeling guilty at all for?" Kagome sighed and sat down on the couch. Souta followed the suit and sat across from her.  
  
"I'm not saying that it's your fault Kags... I'm rooting for you here it's just you did hurt her pretty bad. She was so shaken up when she called me... I was hurt too ya know?" "Souta I was going to call you...I guess I didn't want to hear anymore disapprovals before I left...Still that's no excuse, Souta...am I a bad sister?"  
  
Souta looked at her amusedly. "Yeah right, you're as good as they come. Top of the line. Kags you're not a bad sister, horrible liar but a good sister." Kagome softly smiled. Souta started up again "Besides Kags, I'm not disappointed I'm happy for you, you're doing what you want to do. I mean I guess I'm lucky that I've always wanted to run an empire in the business world. If I had told mom I wanted to be a teacher or something she would've flipped. But if I was in your shoes I would do the very same thing. Just promise you won't keep anymore secrets from me?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and replied "I promise only if you do?" He nodded Kagome now was smiling widely, while wiping her tears of happiness on her sleeve.  
  
"So what's this I hear about a new girlfriend?" she asked. Souta's impish smile dropped quickly. He was caught. Kagome laid back on the couch with ease. It was going to be a fun night.  
  
  
  
The next morning and Kagome called in for work and talked to her boss. They had a long chat and she said she quit though she didn't give specific reasons why, she told him it was personal problems. He understood and said that there was always an available spot for her if she decided to change her mind.  
  
Then she packed her possessions and called Sango. Sango came over and comforted her friend and helped her pack. The other stuff Kagome couldn't take with Sango said she would put in her guest room at her condo just in case. Kagome thanked Sango.  
  
Kagome looked at her apartment one last time before she shut the door. She was leaving for good. Sango drove Kagome to the train station. There she waited with Kagome until it was time for her to go.  
  
They hugged and cried until the train whistle blew as a warning. Kagome ran onto the train and waved while shouting promises of calling her and visiting as much as she could. Sango said similar things back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome continued to wave until she couldn't see Sango anymore. She sat in an empty compartment and slept. By the time she woke up they were nearly there. She looked at her watch and saw several hours had passed.  
  
Kagome looked out of the train window and saw that the landscape here was different. It was more green and wild. The land was untamed and rich of natural life and resources. It was completely different from the city.  
  
The train pulled into the station and Kagome got off the train. She looked around for a man who was supposedly picking her up and taking her to the ranch.  
  
She saw a man holding up a sign saying "Shikon Ranch" Kagome walked over towards the man. He looked over at her and flashed her a smile. "Hi I'm Kagome the new employee?" she extended out her hand he took it and shook it back. "Hello it's nice to meet you miss. I'm Hojo I also work at the ranch. I hope you'll like it here...It's quite different from Tokyo." He took two of her luggages and set it on the back of the truck. Kagome grabbed the other small luggage and handed it to Hojo. He put it with the rest of her bags and then opened the door for her. She thanked him and climbed in.  
  
The drive was long and quiet. Kagome took the time to think and looked at the countryside. She was in awe by the natural beauty that lied in the green hills and the mountains.  
  
She had never seen anything like this except in pictures of magazines. Her father use to be a famous photographer that took pictures of beautiful landscapes all around the world. From the pyramids of Egypt to the Pyrenees Mountains in France. He would always send pictures that he took extras of and gave it to Kagome. Her father was the one that made her fall in love with animals and the life of nature.  
  
Then one day when she was fourteen her father died in a plane crash. He was going on his way to Mexico to take pictures of their beaches when the plane's engine failed.  
  
She cried for months after that. She had loved him dearly. Her father was the one man in her life that made her heart leap at the sight of him. But most of all she missed his laugh. His laugh was contagious once he laughed everywhere near him would laugh.  
  
Now the only man in her life at the moment was Souta. They were close friends more so than brother and sister.  
  
When they arrived she was shocked. The ranch was silhouetted by the golden sun bringing out a glow of simplicity and a piece of heaven right then and there. The ranch was enormous. Acres of green and fences with animals behind it stretched on and on. It was as if all her dreams were coming true.  
  
She stepped out of the truck and stared in amazement. She didn't think anything could make this any better. Then she saw a figure walking towards her.  
  
She gasped softly as she saw the figure that now stood before her. He wore a comfortable cotton button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. His Stetson hat tipped to the side. He didn't smile right away. Instead he looked her over, critiquing her in his head. He finally smiled and extended out his hand. He approved.  
  
"Hi. I'm Inuyasha the owner of this ranch and the boss. Your boss. Welcome home." Kagome smiled warmly and shook his hand. When their hands touched a slight tingling sensation traveled across her arm to the pit of her stomach. His likewise.  
  
"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi, glad to be here."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe how much Kagome looked like Kikyo. Their appearances looked almost identical. But that was the only thing they had in common.  
  
Kagome had softer features. And her face was genuinely pure and happy. Also a hint of spark lied beneath those brown chocolate orbs. So far he liked that about her.  
  
Kikyo was another story.  
  
He had noticed that Kagome was very fit. She was dressed in a white tank top with a blue jean skirt topped of with white flip flops. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail revealing a very pretty and angular face.  
  
He gulped silently; working with her was bound to cross boundaries. Something that hasn't happened in a long time. Trouble was definitely going too stirred in the quiet green acres of Shikon Ranch. And fate would have it no other way.  
  
No other way at all.  
  
Instead he turned away telling Hojo to show her around and headed back to work. He looked at the sky at smirked.  
  
Things had just gotten interesting. Very interesting.  
  
AN: I tried to make this chapter long, well I would've made it longer except this looked like a good place to end it at. Ch. Three will be up depending on the success of this story; if it does well it will be up ASAP. If not, it can certainly be on hold. Oh by the way REVIEW! 


	3. Life on the Ranch

Author's Note: Here's chapter three.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one. Or ask Rumiko Takahashi (since she's really does own him).  
  
A Country Life  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Life on the Ranch  
  
*****  
  
This is just a brief explanation of what's going on. Kagome is not fifteen, in fact she's twenty-five and Souta is about twenty. I definitely am planning on putting Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo into this story. In fact you'll see them in this very chapter. The characters here are going to be a little different from the anime and manga series; relationship wise (for example Kikyo and Kaede are not going to be sisters). Also Souta will be playing more of a role later into the story. I think that sums it all up. Oh and if the conversations are to hard to read then you should read them more carefully, the way they respond to each other tells you who is speaking to who. It really isn't that hard. I'll only break it up if the conversations are getting long. Well anyways thanks for the reviews, each and every one of them are very important to me. I enjoy reading the feedbacks you guys give me. Thanks so very much. I really hope you like this story; it's personally the most fun I've ever had writing this chapter, out of all the chapters I have written in any of my stories. Oh and one more thing, check out my other stories (please). That's about it...  
  
*****  
  
Kagome looked around her room. It was fairly large and decent. She put her bags on the bed and sat down. This was going to be her room for the time being.  
  
The bright sunlight filtered through the curtains and shone on the wooden floor. In the room there was a white armoire in the corner accompanied by it was a table with a large mirror hanging over it. There were two chairs in the room. One in front of the table with the mirror and the other in the opposite corner of the armoire, a couch more so than a chair. Then in front of the bed was a red rug thrown as a last minute decoration. Over all the room was very home-like. She loved it.  
  
She laid back on the bed. It was an old bed because she could feel the mattress sink in when she laid down. But that was all the better, sometimes old was better than new.  
  
She buried her face in the pillows in which she could smell country apples. It was very faint but it was there. She turned back this time lying on her back and closed her eyes for just a moment to absorbing it all in. Her new life...  
  
Meanwhile someone was heading to their own room when he caught her lying down on the bed through her open door. Her tank top had ridden up a little and exposed a perfectly toned and flat tummy. It was very inviting.  
  
Unable to resist he went into the room and watched her. She had fallen asleep. He looked closer and saw that she was indeed pretty as she was far away. He lowered his face near her... When her eyes opened.  
  
She was about to scream but he put his hand over his mouth. "Shh. Don't worry I wasn't going to do anything I was just umm...Removing the dust bunny off your face?" Kagome removed the hand from her mouth and said "Yeah right, I'm not stupid you know, would mind telling me exactly what you were trying to do?" Her eyes glared with daggers.  
  
Miroku scratched the back of his head thinking of an excuse and then suddenly had a sly smile. The light bulb in his head had gone off. He got down on one knee and held one of Kagome's hands in his hands. "Miss Kagome I have tell you something..." Kagome rolled her eyes and said "What is it?"  
  
Miroku tried to put on his sad face and said "My family has an illness that kills you at the age of twenty six. My birthday is coming near... And... I have a favor to ask you...Will you do the honor of bearing my child for me?"  
  
A loud sound of a hand smacking the side of a certain perverted man's face echoed throughout the house. Inuyasha and the other hired help were washing up for dinner in the kitchen when they all heard it. They all cringed except Inuyasha who shook his head and muttering how much of an idiot Miroku could be at times.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed as he wiped his hands on a clean towel. "I bet Miroku found our newest member of the ranch..." The men that were seated at the table in the kitchen started to laugh. Inuyasha rang the cow bell signaling it was time for dinner. Usually Kaede rang the bell but she was nowhere to be seen, and it was close to time for dinner...  
  
Kagome came down first then Miroku who had a red hand print on the side of his face. The men around the table were sniggering at the mark on Miroku's face.  
  
Kagome pulled out the chair next to Inuyasha and sat down. Inuyasha commented on Miroku's latest addition on his face. "So how did you get that on your face there buddy?" Miroku glared at him and looked down at his plate avoiding the question.  
  
Kagome looked around "Where's the food?" Inuyasha answered her question "Kaede's cooking it outside I think? She should be here with the food in a moment." Kagome put her napkin on her lap and looked around.  
  
There were twelve hired help that worked on Inuyasha's ranch. Five of them lived on the ranch in the extra rooms and paid rent, including Kagome. The five that lived on the ranch was Kaede, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, and the newest addition Kagome.  
  
Kagome all remembered the men's names and faces, especially Shippo. He stood out from the rest. He was shorter, younger, and had a vibrant and loud personality with a matching flaming red hair to top it off. This was why she liked him as a friend.  
  
As for Miroku...  
  
The men were all chatting around while Kagome continued to observe the kitchen. The kitchen had a very old black stove, but it was conveniently large. It was large enough to cook a certain pervert in for that matter. Over the stove hung all sorts of pots and pans on a rack. And to the side was a countertop, clean as a whistle. On the countertop was a spice rack, a slim clay pot holding utensils such as a whisk to a spatula, a toaster, and a blender. On the clay pot she saw Shippo crudely sketched on the side with drawings of farm animals which she could tell were done when he was at least five or six. Kagome smiled it had reminded her of her father who used to keep all of Kagome's paintings and drawings that she would bring home from school when she was little. He would brag to all his friends about what an artist Kagome was.  
  
Next to the countertop was a white refrigerator which had dirty handprints around the handles of the fridge. Kagome guessed that it was from the workers. Across from the fridge was the kitchen island and alongside the kitchen island there was a sink connected to it.  
  
The sound of the door opening caught the men and Kagome's attention only to be disappointed when they saw it was Shippo. "Hey everybody...So where's the food?" he asked as he pulled out an available chair across from Kagome.  
  
The men ignored him and started talking, this time about how late Kaede was. Shippo just shrugged and poured himself a glass of water. He set the pitcher of water back to its original spot on the table and took a sip. Then another and another.  
  
His feet was lightly tapping on the linoleum floor to a beat that only he knew. Then it became silent, except for the stomachs that were growling in hunger. It was so silent that it became a game of who could be quiet for the longest.  
  
Slowly they grew weary of the game. Kagome exasperated out a loud impatient sigh. Shippo now drummed his fingers on the table. Then they heard footsteps coming up the steps. They waited in anticipation as the doorknob turned. Slowly the door turned and revealed...  
  
Kouga. The men grumbled angrily and Kagome put her hand on her stomach which was growling for food. Kouga pulled out a chair from the other end and sat down. He winked at Kagome while doing so. Kagome rolled her eyes for what was probably the hundredth time that day. It was giving her eyes a good exercise.  
  
After a few moments, Kaede finally came through the door with McDonald's?  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "What the?" Inuyasha asked and Kaede put her hand up to silence him. "Let's just say while I was barbequing in the backyard I went inside to go get some spices to flavor the meats when I came back they were all gone. And since there wasn't enough time to go to the store and re-barbeque I went to the city and bought McDonald's. Eat it or starve." Kaede added as a final note.  
  
The men all shrugged and grabbed a bag and started to eat. Actually it was more like attacking the food. Kagome pushed her bag back and muttered "I think I lost my appetite..." Inuyasha grabbed her bag and pulled out the hamburger, peeled off the wrapper, and shoveled it into his mouth. He mumbled something incoherent. Kagome thought it was "Well more for me then..."  
  
Kaede shrugged at a shocked Kagome and said "First come first serve at this ranch of animals and I'm not talking about the actual animals, if you know what I mean..." Kagome stood up and excused herself. She went outside and sat down on the porch.  
  
The dog that was sleeping on the porch came trotting to her and put her head on her lap. Her name was Lady. Kagome stroked her head and smiled. It was a smile that she was expressed from the bottom of her heart. She smiled because she was truly happy. Last time she had smiled like this was at the Christmas party when she was fourteen, before her dad had died.  
  
Lady now rolled on her back begging Kagome to give her a belly rub. Kagome did what the dog was silently begging for. She saw that the Border collie's fur was matted and asking for a good wash.  
  
On the ground across from the porch was a hose and the leash was next to the porch stairs. Kagome looked at the hose to the lease to the dog in her lap. She smiled. It was time to go to work.  
  
  
  
After wrestling with the dog, Kagome finally managed loop the lease onto the hoop in the ground and on the dog's collar. Kagome went to turn on the hose and out came the water, spurting out of the hose. The dog whined loudly. Kagome advanced with the hose in her hand.  
  
Ten minutes later both the dog and Kagome were soaked. Kagome looked at the dog that was now creeping away from Kagome. Kagome squeezed the water out of her hair.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out and spotted Kagome. He fell down on his knees and started to laugh. Hard. Kagome's left eye started to twitch involuntarily. Inuyasha was too busy laughing to notice. Because if he did he would've run away then.  
  
Kagome smirked as she picked up the hose and faced the nozzle towards him. She pulled back the nozzle's handle and aimed at Inuyasha.  
  
A bloodcurdling scream was heard from the inside. It wasn't Kagome's either. The resident's of the house that were occupied in the living room that were watching sports on TV went to the window. They all crowded around the window watching Kagome chasing Inuyasha around the front yard with the hose.  
  
The TV was abandoned for the event that was happening outside. This rarely if ever happened at the ranch. Miroku added "This is better than any soap opera I've ever seen." Shippo looked at him with a confused look on his face and muttered "What a weirdo..."  
  
Kaede smiled on the inside. 'This is going to be interesting...' Kaede thought. She nudged her grandson Shippo on the ribs with her elbow. Kaede winked at Shippo and Shippo winked back. The message was obviously clear.  
  
  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower and put on her robe. And wrapped her wet hair in a turban style. She gathered her dirty clothes and opened the door and went across to her room. She deposited her dirty and very wet clothes in the hamper. Then she went to her bags and unzipped them, digging through to find decent pajamas. Kagome hummed as she was looking for them.  
  
Only to pause when she noticed she was humming. She only hummed when she was really happy. And it had been awhile since she hummed like this. She smiled and shrugged and pulled out blue cotton shorts and a comfortable worn out T-shirt.  
  
Seeing that her door was closed she dressed into her pajamas. Afterwards she closed her eyes while in her bed and went into a deep sleep with ease. It was one of her most rested nights that she had ever had.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha laid back on his bed looking out of his window. He held a smile on his face that he didn't know was there. His mind was on Kagome. At first he thought it would've been a mistake to hire her. She was a full grown woman, and she would be surrounded by men constantly. She would be the only female on the ranch besides Kaede.  
  
Kagome...Even her name was pretty. Whatever it was she made him feel happy. It was the opposite of what he had thought previously. She was going to be a handful, she was going to make things happier, more fun, and that was why he was smiling. His last thought was before closing his eyes to go to sleep was 'There's something about her that makes her different from the rest of them. Don't let her get away...'  
  
Of course the next morning his previous thought from last night was all forgotten. It wouldn't be remembered for a long time. Till he realized it was the truth.  
  
  
  
Kaede hummed happily as she watched the frying pan sizzle in strips of bacon smothered in cooking oil.  
  
Fresh squeezed milk was set on the table thanks to Shippo. Kaede turned off the fire on the stove and transferred the bacon that was on the frying pan to the big plate next to the stove.  
  
She set the plates of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and muffins on the table. The muffins were for Miroku who dislike pancakes for some reason. He said it had to do with a girl, which was typical. Miroku also disliked mints, eggnog, and yogurt. This also had to do with girls...  
  
The spoons, forks, knives were set aligned next to the empty glasses that were waiting to be filled with fresh milk. Kaede finished setting the table and grabbed the cow bell that was on the kitchen island.  
  
She rang the bell once and counted out loud "In three...Two...One..." Suddenly a loud stampede could be heard outside as the men ran inside the house and into the kitchen.  
  
They all sat in their usual seats and started piling food on their plates. Miroku was about to eat first when Kaede cleared her throat. "Ahem... As you can see not everyone is at the table, therefore we wait. Unless someone wants to fetch Kagome." Miroku raised his hand; Kaede looked at him and said "Besides Miroku."  
  
Miroku put his hand down and sighed. He wondered why nobody trusted him. Kaede put her hands on her hips and said "Anyone?" No one raised their hands and Kaede did meeney, miney, mo in her head and it landed on Inuyasha.  
  
Kaede pointed to him and said "Go on..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went up the stairs. He wondered if Kaede thought she was the owner of the ranch instead of him. She did boss him around a lot...And always got her way, now that he thought about it.  
  
Several of the hired help whistled. Inuyasha shouted "Shut up it's not like that cow turds." He went down the corridor and knocked on the third door to his right.  
  
He could hear some rummaging in the room. He knocked again and this time the door opened. Kagome smiled and stepped out and closed the door behind her.  
  
"It's a little messy in there. I was trying to organize and yeah..." Inuyasha smirked and replied "Kaede can help you with that today then, then later you can check on Bess our cow, you know the big brown one? She seems a bit under the weather today."  
  
Kagome nodded and said "I feel so bad for sleeping in, I should be helping and instead I'm you know relaxing." Inuyasha shook his head no and said "No it's fine your new here so I'm giving you a week for you to break into the farm life. I know it's hard so I'll cut you some slack for this week only. I give all of my new employees a break on there first week."  
  
Kagome's face lit up "Really? Thank you so much!" She then put here arms around his neck and hugged him. Inuyasha confused slowly put his arms around Kagome and hugged her back.  
  
Actually it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. The hug was actually comforting...  
  
It was abruptly ended when a voice downstairs screamed "What is taking so freaking long? Are you guys sucking faces or what? We're getting hungry down here!" Kagome shyly pulled back from the hug and blushed.  
  
Inuyasha however focused on the painting on the wall behind Kagome and devising a plan on how to kill Shippo.  
  
They both went down to join the so called family for breakfast. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles rather loudly. Shippo started eating his food very fast, not because he was hungry.  
  
  
  
After breakfast Kagome was in the barn checking up on Bess. She was in the corner looking droopy. Kagome pulled out a mini flashlight from her kit and flashed it in her ears. They were fine. So she checked the hooves and saw they were also fine. She looked at the eyes and saw that they were also healthy.  
  
She placed the stethoscope on the side of the cow's stomach and listened. The stomach sounded a bit less than normal. She nodded understanding the situation and pulled the stethoscope off her ears and placed it back in her kit. She pulled out a bottle of medicine and unscrewed the cap and poured a capful into the water trough and watched the cow lapped up the now medicated water.  
  
Shippo came into the barn and saw Kagome. "Hey how's old Bess doing?" Kagome smiled at Shippo and said "Pretty good actually, she just ate something that upsets her stomach. So I gave her medicine for it. She'll be fine tomorrow."  
  
Shippo nodded showing that he understood and patted Bess on the head. "Good. I'm glad it's nothing serious. Bess is one of the best cows we have here. She produces pretty if not darn good milk."  
  
Kagome screwed the cap back on and placed the medicine in a pouch of the kit. She grabbed the kit in one hand and said "Well best be going I have to check up on the horses and the cows in the pasture, and then I have to check up on the sheep and lambs, and the dogs. See you at lunch?"  
  
"You bet Miss Higurashi." Kagome turned around to head out of the barn just as she was at the doorway she turned around and said "One more thing Shippo, you can drop the formalities. Call me Kagome."  
  
Shippo saluted her as a joke and said quietly under his breath "Will do Kagome, will do."  
  
After Kagome checked up on all the animals, including Lady who ran away from her. Kagome having a heck of a chase with her. She checked her out and only to find several burrs in her furs and a case of horribly bad breath.  
  
Kagome brushed the dog's teeth and removed the burrs. The dog gave Kagome's cheek a big sloppy wet kiss as a way of saying thanks. Lady than ran off to play with her other canine friends.  
  
Kagome headed back to the house ready for lunch.  
  
Only to see a line of men already waiting. Kagome sighed and waited in line. Men and food were slowly becoming an issue at the ranch with Kagome.  
  
Except Kagome wouldn't trade her job for anything at the moment. It was much fun than her office job. And so much different. Very different. It was a good thing at times.  
  
  
  
Kagome called Sango that night. "Hey Sango how are you?" Sango answered "Good, we all miss you up here but it's good to know you're happy Kagome."  
  
"Yeah I'm loving every moment of it. I really wish you were here though." "Well...Kagome do you remember about that break my boss was planning on giving me? That break starts...Tomorrow."  
  
Kagome jumped up from her bed and squealed into her cell phone. "Are you serious? Sango does that mean you can come here? To visit?"  
  
"Yep and for a week too. In fact right now I'm starting to pack. Are you sure it's all right with what's his face?"  
  
"Yeah I asked him yesterday night he said it was fine; there are plenty of rooms in this house. It's great here. I know you'll love it."  
  
"Well of course... Look I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow?" Kagome answered back a "Yes" and a "Goodbye" on the phone and closed her cell phone.  
  
She put the cell phone on her bedside stand and pulled the covers up to her chin. She stuck one arm out and clicked off the lamp light and closed her eyes shut. The moment she did, she fell fast asleep with ease for the second time.  
  
  
  
Sango stepped off the train and looked around. She saw that the sun was slowly setting, casting an orange and pink afterglow on the sky. It was beautiful alright.  
  
Kagome was nowhere in sight. She continued looking around when she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and was face to face with a man.  
  
Sango stared at his face and found that he was rather good-looking. He had deep purple eyes that held a hint of mischief and his hair was tied back into a small ponytail. He held out his hand and said "Hi I'm Miroku. Kagome couldn't make it out here to meet you. She's currently treating one of our night watch dogs, Kipper. It seems we found out who ate our dinner two nights ago. Poor thing consumed a bit too much meat. So she's pumping out the contents out of Kipper's stomach."  
  
Sango smiled softly and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Miroku. Well let's get going then." Sango stared at Miroku who grabbed Sango's bags. She slowly turned around and walked towards the truck. 'He's nice, not bad looking either. I wonder what Kagome meant this morning she was warning me about him. Now if I could only remember what that was...'  
  
He watched her retreating figure go into the car.  
  
'Very nice backside and a nice face... This can definitely work out.' Thought Miroku as he placed the bags in the trunk. He climbed in the car and started the car. The drive there would be long.  
  
Which was very convenient for Miroku. That gave him more chances for him to get to know her and charm her. Or that was what he thought.  
  
  
  
Kagome washed her hands under the running pipe that was located outside. Another hard day work had gone by quickly. She wiped her hands on her shirt and grabbed her kit.  
  
She was about to head inside when she passed by the 'sitting area' as the men called it. It was a bunch of large and heavy haystacks placed in the front yard of the house where the guys sat and talked during their break.  
  
She heard snippets of their conversation. "Isn't the Fall Ball this weekend?" "Oh yeah that's right Ken, its Saturday I think?"  
  
Ken replied "So who are you taking?" "I have no idea yet...Well we better get back to work you know how Inuyasha can get." The men jumped off the hay and were walking around only to meet up with Kagome.  
  
"Nice day isn't Miss Higurashi?" Ken commented Kagome nodded a yes and gave a small smile. Isaiah added "Well good day now miss." They both tipped their Stetsons to the side as a greeting and retreated back to their work that needed to be done.  
  
Kagome kept thinking about the Fall Ball that she just heard about. She wondered who she would ask to go with and what she would wear. She headed inside thinking what she would do.  
  
Saturday was four days away from now. That was hardly any enough time at all.  
  
  
  
Sango got out of the car and glared at him. He rubbed his cheek and got out of the car. "What was that for?"  
  
Sango grabbed her bags out of the trunk and then faced him. "What was that for? You tried to grope me you...You leech!" She turned around and started walking towards the house.  
  
Miroku ran to catch up with her only to have the door close on him barely missing his nose. He shook his head and opened the door and saw Kagome and Sango hugging.  
  
"Oh! I've missed you so much!" said Kagome. Sango added "I know, but Kagome you need to stop hugging me so tight...I ...Can't...Breathe..."  
  
Kagome stepped back and said "Oops I got carried away didn't I?" Sango nodded and said "Yeah you did...Well come on you need to show me my room and help me unpack..."  
  
Kagome grabbed one of the bags and saw Miroku...And his red slightly swollen cheek. Kagome turned back to Sango and added "So I see you met Miroku...And his two unholy friends."  
  
Sango headed up the stairs and Kagome followed. Sango answered loudly to Kagome "Yes I did and if it happens again, he'll be sure to have them decapitated by me personally." Miroku decided to comment on that and said "Good! As long as it's done by you personally." Sango exasperated an annoyed sigh.  
  
Miroku smiled and grabbed an apple that was on the table in a bowl and took a bite out of it. "Oh yes sir, she's one feisty woman." He mumbled on account of the apple in his mouth. He headed outside to go back to work. He liked her already.  
  
Kagome watched as Sango muttered under her breath while folding her clothes into the dresser. Kagome looked at Sango's face and saw that it was flushed.  
  
Kagome pulled out the folded bundle of clothes and handed it to Sango who placed it in the dresser. "So, what do you think of him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Who?" Sango questioned. "You know... Miroku?" Kagome smiled as she saw Sango face getting rosier around the cheeks at the mention of his name.  
  
"Well he's a disgusting-filthy-can't-keep-his-hands-to-himself-egotistical- male-chauvinistic-pig!" Sango thrust the next bundle of clothes in the dresser and slammed the dresser quite violently.  
  
Kagome smiled even wider. She knew very well that Sango only was putting on an act. "Really?" Kagome threw in.  
  
Sango turned around and looked at Kagome who was looking at her and smiling in a weird way... "Yes, he is all of those things... Why are you looking at me like...NO! NO! And NO!"  
  
Kagome got of the bed and stood in front of Sango. "What? I was just thinking..." Sango cut her off. "Kagome Higurashi I know you better than that to be only just thinking, you're thinking of a plan aren't you? Well the answer is no, no, no, and never!"  
  
Kagome shrugged and said "I don't know what your talking about...I was just thinking you should...Oh never mind." Kagome headed out of the door and winked at Sango who looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
Kagome headed downstairs and saw Kaede preparing for dinner. "Hello Kaede. Want me to help you?" Kaede smiled and handed her a knife and an onion. "Peel it and cut it into nice even pieces."  
  
Kagome started doing what Kaede asked her to and then asked her "What's this I hear about a Fall Ball?" Kaede smiled and said "Well that's at the town Saturday, but it's a tradition here. It's a ball or I should say fancy- smancy gathering. It's just another excuse for a good time. I think you'll love it. You young ones always do."  
  
Kagome smiled softly as she concentrated on the onion. "So what should I wear then?" Kaede thought for a minute and snapped her fingers. "I know there's this dress that I saw at the town's mini boutique shop last time I went to go buy groceries. I have a friend that works there; you can go into town tomorrow during break and check it out. I'll have Rumi put it on hold for you."  
  
"Thank you." Kaede looked at Kagome and said "Of course." Kaede knew Kagome wasn't like that Kiki or whatever her name was. She was different and she knew she was good enough for Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll have Shippo take you tomorrow then." Kaede added and took the pieces of onions that Kagome had cut on the cutting board and slid it into the bowl and poured the other ingredients in.  
  
The two women continued to work together making dinner for the hungry men that were waiting for that darn cow bell to be rung. Literally.  
  
AN: Yeah here you go Ch. 3. I don't know when Ch. 4 will be up it depends on my schedule. Okay that's about it and you should review! Oh come on you know you want to... Continues to poke the reader with her finger. Poke, poke, poke... 


	4. New Revelations

Author's Note: Right now my life is getting very hectic with school and all. Updates will be slower on all my other stories until I can find the time. Hopefully that will be soon because Spring Break isn't looking so hopeful on account of the trips my family is planning on and the projects I will be working on over break.  
  
Oh and the story isn't suppose to be a fast romance. The relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, will slowly develop. This story is most likely going to be my longest, though I am not certain for sure. I wouldn't quote me on that for sure.  
  
Disclaimer: Wishing upon a shooting star or thinking about before you blow out your birthday candles doesn't help in any way of achieving that wish any faster b/c I still don't own Inuyasha...  
  
************  
  
A Country Life  
  
Chapter Four  
  
New Revelations  
  
************  
  
Kagome looked out of the window while washing the dishes. If her mother only saw her now, yelling about how her hands would get ruined...  
  
She pushed the thought aside and continued to wash away the soapy residue that was on the plate down the drain. Her eyes were still on the window. Inuyasha and the hired help, who lived here, were playing horse shoe.  
  
She watched intently as Miroku threw the horse shoe aimlessly at the intended object (in this case a rusted stake driven into the ground, where the horse shoe was supposed to go on). He missed. The horse shoe flew off into the pasture, which was a good distance away.  
  
Shippo snorted out a laugh and mouthed at Miroku "Moron! That's not where the horse shoe goes." Miroku gave Shippo an evil glare and headed off to go fetch where his horse shoe flew off to.  
  
Shippo shrugged off Miroku's glare and jumped off the fence that he was sitting on and grabbed a horse shoe, he eyed the pole carefully and then thrust the horse shoe across the field.  
  
It landed gracefully on the stake, swinging around the stake and then gently plopping on the ground. Shippo turned around and looked at Miroku and stuck out his tongue.  
  
Miroku did the same thing back. Kagome rolled her eyes at the immature behavior that was exchanged between the two men.  
  
Kouga gave Shippo a high five and grabbed another horse shoe from the bucket and did the same thing as Shippo.  
  
Kagome turned of the running water, placed the dish on the drying rack, and dried her hands on the towel next to the sink. She headed outside and joined the men that were leaning against the fence.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha and said "So who's winning?" Inuyasha quickly glanced at Kagome then back at the game and said "I am." "I see..." Kagome said back teasingly, she flashed him a smile.  
  
Inuyasha arched one of his eyebrows at her. "Just watch" he said as he walked over to the bucket, bending down to pull out a horse shoe and standing far across from the stake and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome watched his face and then his hand which brought the horse shoe to his chest and then extended it back out and released the horse shoe which sliced through the air and landed perfectly on the intended stake.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. With a smile on his face that said 'I told you so'. Miroku sighed in defeat and said "Well that concludes it boys we still can't beat the champ."  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes and Shippo snorted. Both headed towards the house to get a goodnight's rest. Miroku followed shortly afterwards with the bucket and the stake in his hands. He waved Kagome and Inuyasha goodbye and headed inside.  
  
Kagome tucked a loose strand of her hair back that escaped from her ponytail and looked at the night sky.  
  
"Are you coming?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked away from the sky and at Inuyasha. She shook her head no and said "I want to stay outside for awhile..."  
  
Inuyasha was about to walk away when he heard her talking again. He stopped and listened to what she had to say. "You know back home I couldn't see anything like this. All you can see in Tokyo at night is their big neon lights and their flashy signs. Nothing like this at all."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sky. He looked at the stars brightly shining contrasting against the midnight blue sky, he had noticed it too when he first moved out here.  
  
"What's it like in the city Kagome?"  
  
Kagome who was still looking at the sky shrugged. "It's...Different. Everything is so busy and technological. A fast pace lifestyle is what I would say the city is like. I mean if you love to shop, and eat fast food, and live in a high tech world then the city is perfect for you. But sometimes, the simpler things in life are the best thing of all."  
  
"Is that why you came here?" he asked. Kagome looked away from the sky and at the green luscious grass. She shook her head and replied "I guess because of my mother."  
  
"Your mom?" Inuyasha asked, confused at her response. Kagome looked at him with a sad smile on her face. "It's my mother not mom or that's what she prefers I call her. I guess it's hard to talk about it." Inuyasha nodded understanding somewhat. It wasn't his place to know why.  
  
Kagome stood up straight and stretched her arms out while yawning. She walked towards the house stopping halfway and said "Thanks for listening... Inuyasha."  
  
She walked up the stairs and into the house. Inuyasha looked at the night sky and answered back "No problem at all..."  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up only to be bathed in bright sunlight. Shading her hands over her eyes she walked over to the window and pulled the shades back. "Who opened my blinds back all the way?"  
  
"I did." Kagome jumped not actually expecting an answer back. She turned around with a hand over her heart and said "Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack there." Sango smiled wildly and said "Sure, why not? Scaring the heck out of you is always fun."  
  
Kagome grabbed the pillow off from her bed and threw it at Sango who caught the pillow with her right hand. "Kagome you didn't forget that we were in softball together when we were twelve?"  
  
"Darn you..." Kagome muttered. Sango let out a laugh and threw the pillow back on the bed. The girls exited out of the room and headed downstairs. Arguing who used to be the better softball player.  
  
They ate breakfast with the rest of the group and Kagome was pulled aside after breakfast by Kaede.  
  
Sango seeing the two were busy in a conversation, decided to wait outside. "I'll be outside waiting for you Kagome." Sango shouted as she walked out of the house. Kagome gave a slight nod indicating she had heard her.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked as she looked into Kaede's eyes. "Kagome do you know what day it is?" said Kaede. Kagome answered back "Well yeah...It's Thursday."  
  
"And when is the Fall Ball?" Kaede asked. Kagome looked at Kaede confused, before answering her "It's on Saturday, why?" Kaede let out a suppressed sigh. It was obvious she didn't understand the meaning of the ball.  
  
And the possible hopes of them being together were quickly evaporating. Kaede had recently bumped into an unlikely person in town when she was buying groceries.  
  
"Well you need to plan this out. You need to have a date and you still need to pick up your dress." Kagome nodded and said "Okay, I'll get the dress during lunch break. Don't worry Kaede I still have time. I'll try to find a date before then."  
  
Kaede fought the urge back of rolling her eyes dramatically and settled for Kagome's answer instead. Time wasn't the only thing she had to worry about...  
  
Kagome smiled and patted Kaede lightly on the back of her shoulder. "It'll work out don't worry so much about it Kaede." Kagome headed outside before Kaede could say anything else.  
  
Kaede turned around and headed towards the laundry room. It was becoming a jungle in there and she had some laundry that needed to be desperately sorted out, hers in this case.  
  
  
  
Kagome headed towards the pasture where the sheep were grazing and stopped halfway only to see Sango laughing along with Miroku. She smiled and turned back the other way and decided to go ask Shippo about going into town instead.  
  
She saw Shippo carry the bundles of large hay and transferring it into the truck. His vibrant red hair stuck out like a sore thumb. "Shippo!" Kagome called out as she waved at him.  
  
He waved back at her as he watched her run across the cropped field. "Hey..." Kagome paused to catch her breath "I was wondering if you could take me into town because I need to go get my dress before Kaede skins me alive. No offense to your grandmother."  
  
Shippo smirked and tossed the last bundle of hay into the truck before responding. "Nah Kaede won't skin you alive, maybe boil you but not skin you. Yeah I can take you into town today."  
  
"Really?" said Kagome, her eyes lighting up. Shippo rubbed his chin thoughtfully and answered back "Yep." Kagome hugged Shippo back and let out a happy squeal as she headed back to work.  
  
Shippo let out a chuckle and shook his head lightly. "Women...One of God's most beautiful creations and the weirdest."  
  
  
  
Kagome shifted through the racks of dresses unhappy with the choices. Some of the dresses she couldn't even begin to call them dresses. More like strings...  
  
Sango helped her look around for dresses. "Kagome I think your lingerie covers more than these dresses do." Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sango "If I wore lingerie at night they probably would."  
  
"But you are saying that you have lingerie? Am I right?" Sango added. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to looking at dresses. "That's it I give up I'm leaving."  
  
Sango was following Kagome out when a woman in her late fifties step out from behind. "Not finding anything to your liking?" she said. Kagome nodded and replied "Yeah it's just these dresses are... Well it's too revealing."  
  
The woman with golden blonde hair and dark red lips laughed. "Well of course you wouldn't like these atrocious creations. My younger sister designs them she believes the more skin is shown the better the appeal."  
  
The woman let out a distasteful sigh. "Come, come follow me." She pushed the two out the door and led them across the dirt road to the shop across. She opened the door which made a little jingle sound, saying someone had entered the shop.  
  
Kagome saw that instead of it being a shop it was a small house. The house reeked of an old musty smell like dust or an old book.  
  
Sango whispered in Kagome's ear "This is creepy." Kagome nodded and continued following the old lady.  
  
She led them into a room. It was dark and cool. Kagome and Sango couldn't see a thing. "Well here we are. The surprise for you."  
  
Kagome was confused at what the old lady had meant. "Umm...It's a little dark in here, do you think you could turn on the lights?"  
  
"Of course my dear." There was a moment of silence and then the click of a light switch being turn on. The fluorescent lights illuminated the whole room.  
  
Much to Kagome's surprise the room was enormous and filled with magnificent dresses of all colors and designs. They were works of art. Sango gasped as well as Kagome.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they?" the old lady whispered. "My years of work and no one right enough to wear these until now." The old lady looked at Kagome and gave her a toothy grin.  
  
Kagome looked back at the lady confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
The old woman smiled and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Look at these dresses. Each and every one of these dresses took many, many, many months to make. Some well over a year. But there's not one woman, not one deserving or worthy enough to wear these. All of them either had a bad heart or the wrong intentions."  
  
She continued to talk "My dresses are made from the heart, the soul. I want the one that will carry out the dress perfectly to wear it." The old lady walked over and pulled out a box from the shelf.  
  
She blew the dust off the box and handed it to Kagome. "This one will be the perfect dress for you, it's one of my best. Take care of it well."  
  
Kagome looked at the box and then back at the lady. "I... I don't know what to say?"  
  
The old woman smiled and replied "A simple thank you is enough for me."  
  
Kagome smiled and said "Well thank you..." Kagome stopped not knowing the woman's name.  
  
The lady nodded and then said "It's Rumi. And don't open this box until the day of the ball. Trust me, it'll be such a delightful surprise for you."  
  
Kagome nodded showing that she understood and put the box under one of her arms and took used her other hand to take the wallet out of her purse. The old woman shook her head. "Please, take it as a gift from me instead." "But..." Kagome started and was silenced as the lady pushed her and Sango out the door. The old lady followed behind them and helped them outside of her home.  
  
She waved goodbye as the girls and Shippo drove away back to the ranch.  
  
It was an experience that Kagome wasn't going to forget.  
  
  
  
She put the box on her bed and looked at the ivory box. "Kagome isn't it weird you bumped into this psychotic old lady?" Sango questioned as she sat on the bed next to the box that contained the dress.  
  
"Yeah...But somehow I have a feeling that I was supposed to meet her." Sango reached over and was about to open the lid of the box when Kagome intervened.  
  
"I don't want to open it just yet Sango." "Why not Kagome, what's going to happen, ghosts are going to fly out?" Kagome shrugged and said "I don't know. I guess it makes it more exciting to not know, do you know what I mean?"  
  
Sango scrunched up her face in confusion and said "Whatever." They continued to stare at the box, when Kagome grabbed the box and shoved it under her bed before she was tempted anymore in opening the box.  
  
"Come on let's go down for dinner." Sango nodded and followed Kagome out the door only to pause and look at the box that was now under the bed. She whispered "I hope you're cut out to be what the crazy old lady claims to say you are."  
  
  
  
The next day flew by quickly and before they even knew it, it was already Saturday. It was close to night and Kagome and Sango sat on her bed in Kagome's room, in between the box.  
  
Kagome's hands were slowly on the lid. She lifted the lid slowly and unrevealed a magnificent emerald green dress. It was simple but at the same time it somehow shined in a way her other dresses didn't.  
  
And Kagome knew this dress was special, unlike her other dresses. Sure it wasn't a brand name dress, in fact Kagome didn't know what kind of dress it was, but she did know that it was beautiful.  
  
The light off the lamp in her room reflected off the iridescent green in her dress. The beading was done extensively and intricately. She ran her hands through the material, it was soft and silky.  
  
It glided smoothly against her skin as she tried it on in the walk-in closet. Kagome stepped out and walked over to her mirror. Sango was behind her and smiled.  
  
"Kagome I think this is the best dress that I've seen you in yet. It was definitely made for you." She looked at herself, seeing a different person looking back at her.  
  
It was weird how one dress could change your whole appearance. The dress was a strapless gown with a slight dip in the back. The beading was done in the front and in the back. The sea-green and silver beads danced in the light making the dress even more beautiful.  
  
The hem of the dress didn't bellow out like most gowns but gave off more of a regular dress look by having the bottom hemline asymmetrical to the left side.  
  
Sango turned the chair around so that now she faced Sango. "Come on we don't have all day looking at you in the mirror." Sango pulled out her trusty makeup kit and held out in front of Kagome and shook it. "We've got work to do."  
  
After Kagome was done with her makeup, she had her hair done rather painfully by Sango and then finally, to Kagome's relief, Sango was finished.  
  
"There...We're finally done with you princess." Kagome let out a laughed and responded "I' m nowhere near a princess, but I think for tonight I can feel like one. We all can."  
  
Sango turned the chair around and faced Kagome to the mirror. If Kagome was impressed with the dress, she was even more impressed with the whole outlook put together.  
  
"I look...Thank you Sango!" Kagome hugged Sango and closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't escape. "Kagome it was the least I could do after you let me borrow your favorite red dress."  
  
"Yeah, too bad I don't have shoes to go with this dress." Said Kagome wistfully as she broke away from the hug. Sango put her makeup kit down and walked over to the ivory box in which the dress was in.  
  
"But Kagome you do..." Kagome walked over to where Sango was and put both of her hands to her face. Inside the box were two strappy heels to match with her dress. They were even the same color as the dress.  
  
She took the shoes out of the box and tried them out. "Oh my god! They're even the right size!" Sango raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Well Kagome it looks like you have a fairy godmother after all."  
  
Kagome put on the heels and stood up. To her surprise the heels didn't even dig in. They were in fact quite comfortable.  
  
The two girls put linked their arms together and walked out together. Tonight was their night.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was already at the ball with Miroku. They sat at a table talking and laughing. It was a relief that tonight he could not think about working and just have a good time with his friends tonight.  
  
"So Miroku who are you planning on asking to dance tonight?" Miroku responded by shrugging and took a sip of his drink while eyeing the crowd. "I don't know man; there are a lot of pretty ladies here tonight."  
  
Inuyasha let out a soft laugh and said "If any of them want a perverted man like you, then sure they'll be flocking to you like white on rice."  
  
"Well you are you planning to dance with tonight then?" said Miroku defiantly. "I don't know I came here more for the food and drinks." Inuyasha looked away from Miroku and also eyed the crowd.  
  
It was packed with people. The ball was being held at the city's hotel ballroom. The city was fifty minutes away from the town but by tradition the small town's ball was held at the city hotel every year because the same person that founded the city had founded the town. They were interlinked.  
  
Inuyasha had a particular person in mind but was interrupted when to his disbelief he saw the one person he hadn't expected to see here of all places.  
  
His throat went dry, despite the water he drank recently. "Miroku what's Kikyo doing here." Not many people knew about Inuyasha's past life. But Miroku knew because he and Inuyasha were good friends even when they were kids.  
  
They had gone to the same private school, invited each other for birthday parties, both went to college together, and worked at the same law firm together. Miroku even left his wealth behind to pursue the same dream with Inuyasha. To be country men. Have a big ranch, lots of animals, and still be successful. They both had hated the silver platter life.  
  
"Where is she?" Miroku questioned looking around. Inuyasha pointed her out at the table where appetizers where laid out. She was daintily chewing on an appetizer not noticing the two men looking at her.  
  
"Ohh...This can't be good at all." Miroku commented. However Inuyasha didn't hear his comment and focused more on Kagome who had just walked in with Sango.  
  
He watched as the man by the doorway took Kagome's and Sango's coat to be hung up. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome. The coat was only a distraction that covered the dress that was on Kagome.  
  
It revealed a very feministic side of Kagome. The dressed wasn't too revealing but hugged all the right curves in the right places. She looked very sensual in the dress.  
  
The dress brought out her dark hair and sparkling eyes. She laughed at something Sango had said. The two girls walked over to the opposite side of their table and sat at the far end of the ballroom.  
  
They were still talking, obviously Miroku was too because he was being tapped on the shoulder by him. "Hey Inuyasha did you listen to a thing I've been saying for the last two minutes?"  
  
"Miroku look who came." Miroku looked over where Inuyasha was looking. "They made it, come on Inuyasha let's go talk to them." Miroku was the first to leave, Inuyasha was about to follow when someone blocked his way.  
  
"Hey there handsome." Kikyo cooed, seductively smiling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her uninterested. Kikyo however didn't notice and continued to talk. She was now playing with his hair that was down.  
  
"You want to dance Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked away from Kikyo and was looking at Kagome who was listening to what Miroku had to say. The two women laughed along with Miroku. He knew Miroku was trying to distract them until Inuyasha got away from Kikyo, or so he hoped.  
  
He pushed Kikyo off him and said icily "What do you want from me?" Kikyo pretended a hurt look and said "Another chance Inuyasha. I learned my lesson baby."  
  
Inuyasha sighed disgustedly. "Why Naraku got too boring for you? I don't think so." He was about to leave when Kikyo grabbed his arm pulling him back. She enclosed the space between their bodies and draped her arms around his neck.  
  
"You know you missed me." She whispered in his ear. Inuyasha looked at her, his lips formed in a hard thin line. "No I don't. Now leave me alone and go find someone else to warm your bed tonight." He pushed her off and was walking away when Kikyo grabbed his arm again.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell at Kikyo to let go when she placed her lips on his. She put her hands on both sides of his head so he couldn't pull away.  
  
Kagome looked over Miroku's shoulder to find Inuyasha and instead found him engrossed in a heated kiss with another woman. For some reason Kagome didn't feel too good now.  
  
The wine Kagome had sipped earlier now tasted bittersweet in her mouth. Her heart seemed to let out choked beats. She stood up and excused herself from Sango and Miroku and went to the nearest exit. She willed herself not to cry, to not let her tears spill out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
  
When Kagome left, Miroku sat in her seat and looked over at what made Kagome seem so upset. Then he saw it Inuyasha kissing Kikyo or more like the other way around. Miroku slapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head. Sango saw the kiss exchange between Inuyasha and the other woman.  
  
"Whose she?" Sango asked looking back at Miroku. Miroku answered back "It's not my place to tell."  
  
He hoped that the kiss wasn't anything too deep. He hoped that what Kagome saw wasn't what she thought it was. He hoped Kagome had gotten the wrong message. He hoped.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "What was that for?!" He said angrily, disgusted by her attempt to woo him back.  
  
Kikyo tucked a lock of her hair back and said in what she thought was a sexy tone of voice. "Now that I've found you Inuyasha, we're going to be together. Forever." She blew him a kiss and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. He walked over to the table only to find Kagome missing. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Miroku and Sango shrugged only saying that she excused herself. Inuyasha left the table hoping to find Kagome. He hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat outside on a balcony away from the party going on downstairs in the ballroom. She let out a deep and heavy sigh. "Why do I feel like this? He's just Inuyasha right?"  
  
Kagome wiped away the tears that silently streamed down her face. "I mean it's not like I like him like that. We're just friends." She whispered.  
  
But her mind interjected with questioning thoughts. 'Then why does your heart beat so fast whenever you're around him? Why can't you stop smiling when you're around him? And most of all why does it hurt you so much that he was with another woman if you're just friends?'  
  
Kagome whispered back "Because I don't know..."  
  
AN: Please review you guys and change my mind about updating this sooner. 


	5. Ignorance is the Key

Author's Note: I have been working really late this week because of my job and all. So I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. Right now my beta and I are going to go through all my stories and edit them. So hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Keep those fingers crossed guys.  
  
And for those who were wondering about Kikyo and the whole mess, this chapter will give the information you're looking for.  
  
Disclaimer: Not yet...  
  
************  
  
A Country Life  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Ignorance is the Key  
  
************  
  
Kagome wiped away the last of her tears on her cheeks and stood up. She fixed her dress and her face. She didn't want to show any signs of crying. Not especially in front of Inuyasha. Whatever it was she wasn't going to cry for him.  
  
'But you were crying for an incredible hot hunk so...' Kagome shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that. She took in a deep breath and walked back inside the hotel only to bump into the same guy that managed to make her cry over nothing.  
  
'Nothing my ass.' Her mind invaded into her head once subjecting to the facts. She pushed her thoughts aside and kept her hand in control from slapping him. Instead she put on a fake insincere smile.  
  
The very same smile that she reserved for people that she disliked but still showed respect and politeness too; no matter how much she was mad at him.  
  
She concentrated on his tie or some other part of his suit. She couldn't look at his face. She wouldn't... But she couldn't deny the fact that his eyes were boring into her head. It bothered her.  
  
She looked up at met his eyes. Immediately she wished she hadn't.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back to her a warm smile that softened his face and crinkled his twinkling eyes a bit. A smile that was rarely shown back at the ranch. His mountain fresh cologne danced around her nose. Her nose caught onto the scent appreciatively. She was already becoming weak in the knees.  
  
She was trapped by him. And for some reason that didn't bother her.  
  
"Hi" she said back softly and was the first to break away from the intense gazing. She focused on the ground instead.  
  
He leaned against the glass door frame and tilted his head back slightly. "So what are you doing out here?"  
  
He continued to look at her. He noticed earlier that her face seemed a little red and a bit swollen as if she was crying. He wondered if he was the cause of it. It bothered him that she wasn't happy, that she wasn't enjoying herself on a night like this. Where everyone was having fun.  
  
She let out a soft laugh and looked back at him. This time her eyes carried a hard angry look to them. But in a blink of an eye it was gone. He wasn't even sure if he had actually seen the look in her eyes or if the lighting of the moon was playing tricks on him.  
  
"I was just thinking that's all." She whispered, her back now faced him as she leaned over the balcony and looked down below.  
  
"Oh." He said and went next to her and looked down below with her also. Kagome's back stiffened a little. She didn't understand why she was so willingly letting him stay with her, it made her feel uncomfortable. How easily she could let him be near her.  
  
She didn't understand why even now at this very moment her heart was doing flip flops.  
  
She sighed and watched the people below her laughing and talking.  
  
"So why were you really out here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome froze. She jumbled through her mind thinking of some excuse to come up with. "Well I guess I was contemplating with my choices right now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked his voice slightly wavering. "You know like if I'm making the right choice working and living here, if my life will ever be complete..." She paused not wanting that last part to slip out.  
  
"What are you trying to say Kagome?" She felt his eyes on her. She shivered slightly but not because of the chilly air. "Never mind I'm just rambling, all that alcohol must've gotten to me. Now if you'll excuse me I don't feel all that too well..." She pushed him slightly and headed inside leaving him out there alone and confused.  
  
"But you didn't drink that much." Inuyasha whispered back watching her retreating figure slowly grow fainter in the crowd.  
  
  
  
Kagome pushed the people aside and headed towards the exit when Sango caught her by the arm. "Are you okay Kagome?" Kagome nodded and managed to bring out a soft smile on her face as a cover up. "Yeah, I'm fine why?"  
  
Sango shrugged and replied "I don't know you seem so sad right now. Your eyes..." Kagome faked a laugh and waved away Sango's words. "No I'm just tired that's all. I'm going to turn in early. I'll see you later than?" Kagome felt horrible about lying, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to it. To telling the truth, especially on a night like this.  
  
A night she wouldn't ruin for Sango. It was her problem not her friend's.  
  
Sango knitted her brows together thinking about Kagome's answer. It seemed reasonable enough. "Yeah I'll see you later than. Take care Kagome." Kagome said goodbye and walked out of the exit. She decided to find someone to give her a ride, to her luck she saw Shippo.  
  
"Shippo! Hey what are you doing out in the cold!?" Shippo smiled his usual lopsided smile. "I was about to go home, the party was getting boring anyways... They wouldn't let me have anymore appetizers." He admitted.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well I'll bet you eat as much as the guys back at the ranch. You men think with your stomachs don't you?"  
  
Shippo tapped his index finger on his chin pretending to think really hard about the question. "Hmm... I guess we men do." Kagome laughed again and leaned against the truck with Shippo.  
  
"Well do you think you could take me home than?" Kagome asked. Shippo looked over to Kagome and saw something in her eyes that usually wasn't there. Sadness. He could sense the distress.  
  
"Sure." He whispered, noticing the tension in the air grew slightly thicker when Kagome went unusually quiet. Kagome went over to the other side and went in the truck. Shippo did the same and started the truck all ready to go home.  
  
The drive was quiet. Once in a while Shippo would look over to his right to checkup on Kagome. Kagome didn't notice on account of her mind wandering outside the car window.  
  
She leaned her head against her right palm of her hand, propped on her elbow which was next to the truck window. He saw her eyes seem to have lost the usual happy spark that ignited her eyes with such passion of emotion. But for some reason it was gone. She seemed lost and hollow. She seemed alone.  
  
"Kagome if you want to talk you can tell me you know?" Shippo added helpfully. Kagome pulled her gaze away from the window and smiled at him. "Yeah I know..." She then looked back out of her window. The conversation was over. They drove back home in silence.  
  
  
  
Kagome washed away all the makeup from her face. She rubbed the soap vigorously against her face, trying to remove everything off her face. She splashed the cold water against her face.  
  
She turned off the water and looked in the mirror. Her reflection said it all.  
  
She had feelings for Inuyasha.  
  
Feelings that was unprofessional for her.  
  
She grabbed the plush towel and brought it up to her face, drying the moisture off her face. 'Don't be stupid Kagome. He's involved.' She set the towel back on the rack and went back into her bedroom looking out of her window.  
  
Sitting on the chair next to her window she looked out. Her view faced the front yard. It brought up a fond memory of hers that she encountered during her stay at the ranch.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Kagome gripped the sleek cold hose in her hand. She slowly turned the nozzle towards him not wanting him to notice what she was about to do.  
  
She laughed in the back of her head when she saw his face, when she pulled back the handle and out jetted the cold water from the hose. He tried to dodge it.  
  
He failed miserably. His whole head was soaked. His face was in shock. "You did that on purpose!"  
  
Kagome smiled mischievously "What ever do you mean? It slipped that's all. Like this!" She sprayed him with another cold jet of water, this time aiming his whole body.  
  
Kagome chased after him. Inuyasha running and dodging the hose and Kagome. He ran behind the large haystacks trying to hide from Kagome. It was all about survival now.  
  
He felt a gentle soft tap on his shoulder he turned around. He let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
Kagome gave him another blast of the jet of water. He tried to crouch away from the hose.  
  
It didn't work. He was now completely soaked. He laid down on the grass pretending to be dead. Kagome crouched above him looking at him. She knew he was faking it but something drew her near him.  
  
She was about to poke him when he grabbed her wrist. "Gotcha!" Kagome tugged at her wrist, trying to pull free.  
  
"Let go!" she said playfully. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled. "No way, this time it's my turn."  
  
He tossed her over his shoulder and set her on the hay and quickly grabbed the hose. He turned it around so that it was facing her. His smile grew larger.  
  
"Kagome I would like you to meet my little friend." He pulled back the handle.  
  
Before she knew it she was sprayed.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Kagome remember how easily she fell for his smile. Or how she would stare at him appreciatively during her break.  
  
He would work hard outside, and on those extremely hot days he would take off his shirt and work in the sun.  
  
The sweat perfectly gleaming on his bronze-toned body. His lean muscles deliciously taunting Kagome. Kagome would blush while watching him work. It wasn't his physical layer that only attracted Kagome.  
  
It was the way he was also dedicated to his work. The way he smiled as he worked or how he carried himself around the ranch. He never seemed tired, just awake and fresh. As if he lived for his work.  
  
And the fact he loved his job. He truly loved it with a passion.  
  
A reason why Kagome would watch him. He fascinated her. There was something always new about him to learn. She found out each and every day something new about him. The more time she spent on this farm, she learned more and more about him and the workers.  
  
She knew that when he thinks no one is looking or is there, he would take a sip out of the orange juice carton and put it back in. Or when Kaede made cookies he would always grab three instead of one. Or how he and the guys had burping contests during their break.  
  
He also loved to ride across the pasture just when the sun was about to set. He would ride with just the one horse, his favorite horse Cyclone. He was a strong black stallion. The ideal horse for anyone who wanted a racing horse.  
  
But now Inuyasha he kept them more so for leisure than for racing. Money didn't matter to him.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it that after all this time she couldn't see it.  
  
She gently tugged at the collar of her pajama shirt, as if it was choking her.  
  
Her feelings for him were more than mutual.  
  
In a weird sense she liked him, despite how little she actually knew about him.  
  
She pulled herself away from the window, turned off her lights, and crawled into bed. She was tucked the blankets around her comfortably and fell asleep.  
  
Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
  
  
Sango glared at Miroku as she stepped inside the house.  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"What did I do? It was only a mere pat." Miroku said defensively.  
  
"A pat on the butt is not a friendly gesture or a mere pat! It's a perverted gesture!" Sango said vehemently.  
  
Miroku scratched his head before replying. "Well I'm sorry if it was offensive to you. Sometimes I can't control myself when I'm around a pretty woman."  
  
Sango's facial features softened a little at the last remark. "Don't do it again next time. Goodnight Miroku."  
  
Miroku watched Sango ascend up the stairs and sighed. He looked down on at his hands and said. "Well buddy I can tell you one thing for sure. She didn't want you to pat there. Now we need to work on the appropriate places to pat." At that moment it seemed next to impossible for him to do.  
  
Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha step into the house. "Hey man, what's up? You seem upset."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and said "I don't know. I think Kagome is mad at me."  
  
Miroku mouthed an "Oh!" and plopped on the couch next to Inuyasha. "I think it has to do with Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Miroku. "Kikyo? What does that have to do with Kagome?"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha anyone can see that Kags has... Feelings for you. And well the exchange between you and Kikyo did not go unnoticed by her. In fact I think she was kind of upset."  
  
Inuyasha nodded understanding what Miroku was saying. He had sort of figured out tonight that there was something going on between him and her. "Damn... It wasn't even like that. The kiss was unexpected. I didn't even think Kikyo would find me here."  
  
Miroku leaned over so he could see Inuyasha closer. "So... What did happen between you and Kikyo?"  
  
"Don't you know?" Miroku shook his head. "I know bits and pieces of it but they don't fill in all the way, if you know what I mean."  
  
Inuyasha laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. "I guess we were young, I don't know exactly what you would say it was. But what I do know is that it was that one day. That one day was enough to have me chasing after her. I was in college, studying law, as you know, and there she was. She had transferred from her college to study law there." Inuyasha paused reminiscing on the old memories.  
  
"We hit it off right away. We were both interested in school, and had a lot of things in common. It was like we were almost the perfect couple. Then two years along the relationship she changed. It was as if she was a different person. She became obsessed with her looks and everything about her. From the way she talked to the way she dressed. And me being stupid let her be like that, I accepted all those changes. I guess I was too blind to see it. She wasn't in love with me anymore."  
  
Miroku knitted his brows together. "Then what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "She met Naraku. Everything fell apart for us then. It just wasn't the same. All those years we had together didn't matter anymore to her. Just him. And why not? He had money, he was an uprising successful law student. He was every girl's dream back then. Even I couldn't compare to that. I was some lowly law student who was greatly disappointing his father."  
  
Miroku then said "Till he got in the car accident. It was a miracle that he even survived. Too bad about his face, it was ruined for good. Even surgery couldn't cover up those flaws."  
  
Hearing that didn't make Inuyasha feel any better. "That's why she came here. Naraku wasn't perfect anymore. So she goes back to her leftovers. Which is me."  
  
"Well think about Inuyasha, Kikyo isn't going to leave you alone. She gets what she wants. And well she wants you back now."  
  
Inuyasha snorted "Please, I swore off girls a long time ago. Thanks to Kikyo."  
  
Miroku hardly believed what Inuyasha had said. "If that's so then why were you so concerned about Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha froze at the remark. "I guess I wanted to see if she was okay. I don't want her emotions to conflict with the performance of her job tomorrow." Miroku could sense the lying underneath that statement.  
  
"So is that why you were so upset a few minutes ago? Because you don't want Kagome's emotions to conflict with her work tomorrow? If I knew any better I would say that you actually care about her, more than you claim. Kagome is a strong person. She is a good person. I hope you remember that."  
  
Miroku stood up and walked away ending the conversation with that said. Leaving Inuyasha deep in his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Slowly the signs of fall were fading and the evading new season chilled the air. Winter frost gently coated the grounds outside. Before she knew it, it was already winter and five months had easily passed.  
  
Kagome was outside checking up on the horses. She patted one of the horses on the back of it's head and headed outside. It was a good five months that Kagome had been working at the ranch.  
  
Sango had gone back to her 'dreadful' job. And life was beginning to flow back comfortably. Except for the one thing that was on her mind. Her and Inuyasha's relationship wasn't the same anymore.  
  
Instead of the friendship they had, it became less mutual. A feeling that Kagome felt was partially her fault. She had ignored him for weeks, angered by the fact that he didn't bother to see what was wrong with her.  
  
In fact the very next day after the Fall Ball, he had acted like nothing had happened before. When Sango left Kagome grew very lonely. Talking to Shippo, Miroku, or Kaede wasn't the same as talking to her best friend.  
  
The last two months had been the hardest for her. Especially when her mother finally called her saying that Kagome shouldn't expect to be invited for Christmas dinner at her mother's.  
  
Kagome was heartbroken. Her mother was still obviously upset about her choice. She sighed and walked around the pasture and looked at the sun rising up slowly. The cold air didn't bother her.  
  
In fact she had grown use to it. She could see that Inuyasha was already working. He was always up before anyone. No matter how early Kagome woke, he was already outside working.  
  
Kagome walked the opposite way heading towards the house. Kaede was up and cooking breakfast while Shippo was watching cartoons in the living room. Kagome sat down next to Shippo and joined him in watching cartoons with him for the time being.  
  
"Aren't you a little too old to be watching TV Shippo?" Kagome asked curiously pulling her eyes away from the screen and looking at Shippo. Shippo waved her comment aside. "Nah... You can't ever be too old to watch cartoons. It's the best."  
  
Kagome smiled expecting an answer like that from Shippo. She stood up and was about to head upstairs when she hear Inuyasha come in. She could tell because he was the only one who stomped on the welcome mat outside of the front door before entering inside. He did it to remove the dirt from his shoes.  
  
He washed his hands in the sink, turned the faucet off, and dried his hands on the towel that laid beside the sink. He grunted when he sat down. Kaede rang the bell and the usual clutter of men racing to the table for food occurred.  
  
Kagome was the last out of the group in the living room to enter, and sat across from Miroku. "Morning everybody." Kagome said. Miroku nodded while shoving the food in his mouth, Shippo smacked his lips before he said morning and did the same thing as Miroku, shoving food in his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha said a quick 'morning' back to Kagome and looked down at his plate while eating. Kouga was the last to arrive at the table. "Sorry, I overslept." He muttered as he took his seat next to Kagome.  
  
He flashed a quick smile at Kagome and then piled whatever he wanted to eat on his plate. Kagome smiled back and chewed her food thoughtfully. She didn't know if she should ask him.  
  
When Souta had called her a week ago asking her to come up to visit him and have Christmas dinner at his place with their friends. Kagome was ecstatic. She had missed all of her friends and family and had been looking forward to going home for some time.  
  
When breakfast was over Kagome managed to catch Inuyasha before he left outside. "Can I talk to you?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
Inuyasha stiffly turned around and looked at Kagome with a mild interest. "Yes?" Kagome ignored the look he gave her and smiled at him. Even if they were fighting and it wasn't officially stated, Kagome was still going to be nice about it.  
  
She wasn't going to act like a child and put up the same childish antics as he did. "Well Christmas is Firday and I was wondering if I could leave tomorrow night to visit family and friends?"  
  
Inuyasha's looks softened a bit. "Yeah sure go ahead." He left not wanting to talk with her anymore. When he left outside Kagome shook her head disapprovingly. She didn't understand why Inuyasha was so mad at her.  
  
She went upstairs to pack so she could have extra time to spend with her 'second' family tomorrow.  
  
The next day came and the whole household was in a friendly mood. Decorations that was set up a month ago was now turned on. The lights brightly shining and the whole house smelling like cookies.  
  
Kagome smiled and said her usual 'Good morning everybody!' and watched Shippo and Miroku roast their marshmallow on a stick in the fireplace. She put her gifts under the tree, since she would not be here tomorrow on Christmas Day. She sat in between Shippo and Miroku making smores with them.  
  
At dinner everyone laughed and joked about everything. From Miroku's perverted gestures, to Shippo's not so friendly farts. Kagome laughed along with them feeling very happy and content.  
  
Even Inuyasha couldn't bring her down at the moment. When it was time for her to leave she was sad. Because in some way she didn't want to leave her family here. But she wanted to see her other family and friends for some time now.  
  
She waved goodbye in the truck to everyone who was waving back at her on the porch. Inuyasha was driving her to the train station.  
  
The ride was quiet for some time when Kagome finally spoke up. "Thank you for letting me go. It's very kind of you."  
  
Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome thanked him again when he helped her with her one suitcase. She waved goodbye to him from the train window. He waved only once. But he stood there until he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
  
  
Kagome arrived at her Souta's house. She paid the taxi driver and ran up Souta's steps. She rang the doorbell eagerly.  
  
The anticipation inside of her grew each moment. She had missed him so much.  
  
When he opened the door she threw herself on him and hugged him tightly. "Hey sis." He said in a muffled voice. Kagome broke apart from the hug and looked at him.  
  
"Have you been doing some growing since I last left?" Souta shook his head and said "I wish. Well come on bring your bag inside and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."  
  
Souta flicked on the lights to Kagome's temporary bedroom and said "Ta da!" Kagome gave a faint smile. It wasn't the fact that she hated the room. It was nice. But it was a bit too nice for Kagome.  
  
The large bed was luxurious along with all the furniture in the room. It was like her old room in her old house, when she lived with her mother. She looked over her shoulder at Souta and said "It's nice, thank you Souta."  
  
"Glad you like it. So when you're done unpacking you and I can have some quality time together. You know catch up on things, it's been awhile huh?"  
  
Kagome nodded and said "Sounds good to me." Souta left the room while Kagome unpacked.  
  
Afterwards she was snuggled up on the couch with her hot cocoa, while Souta was on the ground next to the warm fireplace.  
  
"How's your job been Kagome? Are you happy there?" Kagome took a sip of her hot cocoa and then thought about the question for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so. The pay isn't as great as my previous job but I'm happy there. I love the environment and the people there. It's... Refreshing."  
  
Souta smiled and looked at Kagome with his head propped on one arm his other hands playing with the carpet. "That's good... I'm glad you're happy." Silence quickly fell. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, feeling the tension. She knew Souta had something to say.  
  
"Souta... What's wrong?" Souta scrunched up his face as if he was thinking about what words to say. "Kagome I'm worried. Mom's been to the hospital twice this week. They say she needs to get a pacemaker but she refuses. She says that's for the weaker people. That she has a good heart."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Mom's sick?" Souta's eyes widened. "Kagome, you called her mom." Kagome replayed what she said in her head. Souta was right it had been awhile since she had called her mom.  
  
Ever since her mother became more famous and spent less time with her and Souta, the term 'mom' was lost and she became mother something formal to address her by. Not the casual and friendly term that she once had for her 'mom'. Because her mom was replaced by someone else.  
  
Kagome bit her lip thinking about it. Wondering what had made her say 'mom' instead of mother. Souta spoke up again. "Have you met anyone special there?"  
  
Kagome looked at his glass coffee table. There was a little chip on the corner. But Souta refused to get rid of it after their mother had insisted him to. He said he wouldn't or couldn't get rid of it because it was the very first furniture he bought with his own money. It now carried a sentimental value to him.  
  
She fingered the little chip and smiled. "I don't know Souta... I think there might be someone, but I'm not sure if he feels the same way." Souta saw Kagome's eyes.  
  
There was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite place his finger on. They carried a depth of eternal happiness or something like that. It made his heart swell. It had been awhile since Kagome was happy.  
  
"I hope so Kagome." Kagome looked at Souta and said "Me too..."  
  
The fire crackled loudly sending waves of warmth in the room. A room that was already filled with enough warmth and love.  
  
  
  
It was Christmas morning but as usual Inuyasha was up before everybody. He was going to get a cup of water in the kitchen when his eyes caught the presents that were under the tree.  
  
Like a naughty boy would he went under the tree and went through his large pile of gifts. Then one caught his eye. Because he wasn't expecting a gift from this person, not after how he had treated her.  
  
It was a small square box wrapped in gold. He read the card first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
I guess you were surprised when you saw your present under the tree. Well despite all we've been doing which is ignoring each as best as we can.  
  
I still feel that even you deserve a gift on Christmas. This gift is something my Grandfather gave to me when I was little. He told me that the rosary  
  
belonged to a hanyou thousands of years ago. The rosary was something he hated because he was controlled by a girl by one single word and it was  
  
impossible for him to take it off. But after the years had passed and when their journey was over she had taken off the rosary saying that she trusted him  
  
now. But when she took it off it was painful for him. Not physically but mentally. Because a part of her was leaving him. Their journey was over. He had no  
  
hate for her now, the hate that he had for her grew into something that he never thought would happen, love. He kept the rosary close to him till the day  
  
he died. He was buried next to her. The love of his life. But that isn't why I gave it to you. It's because this necklace first symbolized their friendship for  
  
each other in the beginning. I'm hoping that we will be able to rekindle our friendship too. This rosary means a lot to me so take good care of it. And a  
  
Merry Christmas to you Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha put the card down and peeled off the gold wrapping paper. He lifted off the lid of the box and saw the black rosary she was talking about. The black was gloss and pearl-shaped. In the front were three sectioned fangs.  
  
It was a beautiful rosary. He looked at it for a while and took it upstairs along with the card and set it on his table in his bedroom. He grabbed his jacket, wallet, and a small wrapped box that sat in his closet shelf.  
  
He went downstairs and went outside. He was going to find Kagome. It was the least he could do.  
  
He drove in his truck remembering what Miroku had said a while back. "... If I knew any better I would say that you actually care about her, more than you claim. Kagome is a strong person. She is a good person. I hope you remember that."  
  
  
  
Kagome laughed with her friends that were now over at Souta's place. They all had opened their gifts and had their breakfast and lunch together. The grandfather clock in Souta's hallway chimed twelve. It was twelve in the afternoon.  
  
Kagome stood up getting the door. The doorbell buzzed once more before Kagome opened it. She pulled the door all the way back and gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Hi Kagome... Here's your gift, I hope you'll like it."  
  
Kagome took the gift and looked at the figure that stood before her. His cheeks were red, though Kagome couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if he was embarrassed.  
  
"Thank you... Why don't you come in Inuyasha?" Kagome suggested.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and stepped inside.  
  
Things were starting to look up after all.  
  
AN: Yay! I'm on a roll people. Now to update my next story, The Story of Two. I'm thinking it'll be up either Tuesday or Wednesday because the family is planning on visiting some of the villages and tourist places tomorrow so no updates tomorrow. Sorry! 


	6. Little Steps

Author's Notes: Thanks for those who keep on reviewing and put a smile on my face. Your comments are really uplifting, especially when this week has been so crazy for me.  
  
I am also sorry about the delayed update, but I finally managed to finish this chapter, lots of fluff in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights of Inuyasha and Co. I have no claims on him whatsoever.  
  
************  
  
A Country Life  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Little Steps  
  
***********  
  
Kagome sat down on Souta's comfortable armchair and stared at the gift in her hands. No one at the time seemed to be paying attention to Kagome, her friends had long gone by now and Souta was showing Inuyasha around his house.  
  
Kagome peeled off the wrappings and gently lifted open the top of the box. She saw inside was a charm, it was of a dog, it was Lady. Kagome set the box down and put on the necklace. She laughed as she saw the charm of Lady dangling on her neck. It really was a beautiful necklace though. Kagome ran her fingers through the smooth silver chain and watched the way the light hit the charm and sparkled on the crystals.  
  
She turned around and saw Inuyasha and Souta coming in, both of the men's cheeks red from the frosty air outside. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome when he saw the necklace on her. He slipped off his boots and hung his jacket on the coat hooks next to him. He walked over and sat in front of the fireplace, trying to warm up faster.  
  
Kagome sat next to him. "Thank you again, I really love it." Inuyasha turned his head around so that he was facing Kagome. His warm amber eyes searching Kagome's eyes, "I thought you might." He said as he turned back to the fireplace. Kagome played with the charm. She then laughed and caught Inuyasha's attention once more.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked. Kagome tilted her head sideways and looked at Inuyasha. "How often can I say that I'm wearing a dog for a necklace, especially one that had me completely soaked the very first time I met her?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it and laughed. "Yeah... I guess that's why I got it for you, so you can laugh about it. You should laugh more often..."  
  
Kagome's face held a soft smile as she continued to play with the charm. "Sometimes I wish I had more to laugh about..." She whispered, her eyes lost in thought.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the crackling fire in the fireplace. "What keeps on holding you back then?"  
  
Kagome scrunched up her lips and shrugged, "Just that I never seem happy, truly happy that is. There's always something holding me back like the past, my mother, and what my future holds for me..."  
  
"Then why don't you try to fix it, your problem that you have with your mother?" Kagome let out a sigh, a long sorrowful sigh. "I know that I could, but at times it's so much pain that she had put me through that sometimes the fight doesn't seem worth being solved... I just wanted to be normal and I hated being her daughter just because she was a star. I never could just go anywhere without being hounded down by bright lights and cameras to questions and stalkers. It's funny I had more attention from people that I didn't know than from my very own mother."  
  
Inuyasha nodded understanding where she was coming from. He too still had yet to solve his problems with his father. "You know running away you're your problems doesn't solve anything if you want to know, I would know personally." Kagome gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I know what it's like to be pressured under the eye of the public, especially when your father is a major corporate business owner. I was always living this life that seemed so surreal. We had so much money that sometimes we didn't know what to do with it. It was just disgusting. I just didn't want that life, I wanted to be free from it all, so I chose to start a ranch; a childhood dream, and become a cowboy."  
  
Kagome laughed again. Inuyasha watched her amusedly. Kagome bit her lip and looked at the picture of her and Souta on the fireplace mantel. "Look at us we're both are scared of our parents, we're such cowards." "Hey..." Inuyasha said defensively, with a suspicious twinkle in his eye.  
  
Before Kagome even saw it coming she was whacked by a pillow in the face.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha in surprise. "That's it this is war." She said and she grabbed a cream colored pillow from her opposite side of the couch and whacked Inuyasha back with her pillow.  
  
The fight was on.  
  
  
  
Miroku munched on popcorn loudly as he watched the soap opera "In the World of Tinsel Town". His jaw would drop up and down occasionally when he saw that Bianca wouldn't admit her feelings that she had for Jake, or when Cindy lied to Nick about her baby. The whole Bianca and Jake situation was uncanny. She loved him but wouldn't admit it because she was hurt by someone else in the past, she was scared of being loved again... It sounded familiar to Miroku but he wasn't putting two and two together. His eyes were glued to the TV screen, now watching Bianca slapping Jake for kissing her on the cheek and grabbing her butt at the same time...  
  
Shippo came in and flopped down on the couch pulling the remote out of Miroku's limp hand. He rolled his eyes and changed the channel. "Hey it was getting to a good part!" Miroku cried out loud.  
  
Shippo raised an eyebrow and looked at him funny. "Miroku, you do know that soap operas are not real, especially this one?" Miroku snatched the remote back from Shippo and changed the channel back, "Great! I missed the part where Jake confesses to Bianca. Now it's back to the Cameron, Ryan, and Amy's love triangle."  
  
Shippo quietly and slowly crept off the couch and headed towards the kitchen where his grandmother was making dinner. "Grams, why don't we ever have a normal Christmas around here?" Shippo asked while watching his Grandmother carved the turkey. "Because Shippo this is not a normal family, therefore we don't do things normally, for example take Miroku and his love of soap operas."  
  
Shippo walked back to the living room and saw that Miroku was now crying while still watching the soap opera on TV. Shippo sighed and sat back down on the couch. Since there was nothing better to do he decided he would watch TV with Miroku, even if it was soap operas...  
  
"Miroku you can open your eyes now, Bianca told him the truth. They finally confessed their affectionate feelings for one another... And I can't believe I'm telling you this." Shippo shook his head and gave a light smack to his forehead. "Remember Shippo you're bored, not crazy but bored." He said to himself out loud.  
  
Miroku clapped his hands together and let out a cry of happiness. "Wow that was their best episode except for when Kelly dies and her look alike Kayla comes to town and falls in love with Kelly's would've-been-if-Kelly-was- alive fiancée, Eli. And then we find out that Kelly wasn't really dead but kidnapped and held captive for three years in a dark..."  
  
Shippo covered Miroku's mouth. "Look if I have to hear anymore about soap operas I will personally kill you. I don't care about Kelly or Kayla. I could really care even less about Bianca and Justin, or the show for that matter."  
  
Miroku fiddled with his fingers and looked down at the ground before saying "Actually its Jake not Justin."  
  
Shippo let out a scream of frustration.  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe she let Souta talk her into this. She was going to her mother's annual Christmas party, even though her mother did not send her any invitation...  
  
Souta had made arrangements and talked to her mother about it, she was going to go whether she liked it or not. She smoothed her blue satin dress and fixed her hair before she left the mirror to go answer Souta's door.  
  
Kagome walked past Souta's room and saw him struggling with his tie. She laughed at Souta's struggle, mentally. She continued walking towards the door and opened it when she reached the door.  
  
"Hello Inu...Yasha..." Kagome stared at the figure standing in front of her. She had seen him in a suit before, but never took the time to notice last time, and she definitely didn't want to remember last time...  
  
His hair was down and neatly splayed around his shoulders. His shoes shined to perfection and his suit neat, black, and new. His face held a handsome smile just for her as he handed her the bouquet of roses. Kagome accepted them and took the time to smell them. "Thank you Inuyasha. The roses are beautiful."  
  
Inuyasha continued smiling and enjoyed the moment of studying her profile. Her face was in deep adoration, her eyes twinkling in pure joy and happiness, her full lips pulled back into a graceful smile. She was perfect in his eyes and he felt so stupid for noticing it now.  
  
Kagome placed the roses in another empty vase that was on the table, Souta was never good at taking care of flowers anyways... She yelled over to Souta that she would meet him there, Souta answered back with an angry grunt. Kagome had a feeling he was still struggling with his tie.  
  
She placed her hand in Inuyasha and closed the door behind her. She felt good holding hands with him. It was just perfect how they fitted together. She smiled on the inside feeling considerably lighter at heart because he also didn't pull away.  
  
Instead he held her hand a little bit tighter.  
  
  
  
Kagome bit her lip in anticipation as Kagome's car pulled up closer to her mother's enormous mansion. Inuyasha parked the car and handed Kagome the keys. She closed her car door and pressed the automatic lock system for her car. She slipped the keys in her purse and let out a fearful sigh. She couldn't believe she was doing this...  
  
Inuyasha held her hand and rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of her hand, he could tell that she was nervous. Kagome gave him a half smile and walked up the stairs that led to the inside of the house with him, she rang the doorbell once and the person that answered the door was a butler. He was holding a clipboard of the guest list in his hands and the pen in the other. He gave Kagome a warm smile, since he knew who she was. His eyes ran down the alphabetical list and spotted her name on the paper.  
  
"Is the guest accompanying you, Miss Higurashi?" Kagome nodded to the butler, "Yes he's with me, Lee." The butler moved aside to let them through, Inuyasha's eye widen at the décor of the inside. It had been a long time since he had been to one of these kinds of parties, a very long time. He was impressed with the set up of the whole house; it definitely gave off the warm Victorian Christmas feeling. It was as if it came straight out of a movie, in this case it probably did.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand squeeze his hand rather tightly, he looked in her direction and saw that it was her mother. She was standing with her friends talking and smiling animatedly. He could see why Kagome was scared. Her mother might not be the young movie star she once was, but she was still a respected one. A star that walked with grace, and carried a strong head on her shoulders. She was smart and witty, beautiful and talented. But in her eyes he could see the conniving tactic ruling out, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to lash out and attack anybody and anyone.  
  
Her mother spotted Kagome and gave her a slight wave to tell her to come closer, her friends turned around and waved at Kagome. Kagome led Inuyasha to her mother and friends.  
  
"Hello Kagome, my you have grown over the past year..."  
  
"Your mother was right about you, you've just blossomed into a delicate beautiful flower."  
  
"Did you change something? You look different... Happier, I believe?"  
  
"Who's the handsome young man?"  
  
Kagome smiled and stood there stiffly listening the meaningless comments. Her mother finally decided to subject, smoothly as usual. "Ladies if you'll excuse us. I would like to catch things up with my daughter. Maybe some other time we can talk about this?" Her friends all nodded and agreed. They cleared out of the way and went in opposite directions to mingle with others.  
  
Her mother linked her arm with Kagome's and looked around. "How has the past few months been for you dear?" Kagome saw that Inuyasha was left behind but now in a conversation with another guest. Kagome turned back around to the front, "It's been good Mother. A lot different from here but refreshing." Her mother and her continued to walk, Kagome's insides felt squeamish.  
  
"That's wonderful... Is the pay any good?" Kagome looked over at her mother, "It's enough, and I don't need money to keep me happy. You know that." Her mother still held a plastered smile on her face occasionally waving to her guests that had just arrived with her other hand. "Who is that man that you came with? A friend of yours or is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Kagome looked away from her mother. It wasn't an easy question to answer because she herself didn't quite know. "I guess were friends at the moment." She answered. Her mother nodded, but Kagome could sense the disappointment in her body language. "He's a good looking fellow. I could've sworn he looked like a younger version of Inutashio Tahimiyo." Kagome didn't say anything to confirm her mother's answer.  
  
Instead she watched her mother's guest entertain themselves. "Kagome are you listening?" Kagome pulled out of her stupor. "Yes mother?" Her mother's smile faltered a bit. "Well I was saying how nice it would be if you had somebody. Your not getting any younger you know."  
  
"I know I'm not getting any younger, but I have other priorities first." Kagome added firmly.  
  
Her mother pulled Kagome out into the back courtyard so they wouldn't bring attention to them. "Was it so hard to ask you to stay here and work at a stable job that paid reasonably well? And what was wrong with that other young man you used to date? He was a nice and a good looking man also."  
  
"He was boring, Mother. He didn't know how to express his feelings, he was always awkward to be with, and there was no spark there. And I also happened to like this job, it's not stressful at all, and I don't have to be near you and under your watch all the time..." Kagome paused realizing what she had just said out loud. She looked over to her mother, who was staring at Kagome in complete shock.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Her mother asked. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "I just hated how you controlled my life, when I'm out there it's about me and not about pleasing you. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and be an independent person. So what if I don't have that special someone in my life right now? And so what if I am doing a job you disapprove of? What about me being happy, is that so wrong to want to be free and happy? I just wanted to escape from all this! This unsolved silent feud going on between us."  
  
Her mother looked away from Kagome and focused her attention on her rose bushes. "Why do you have to be so sadistic, Kagome? I have sacrificed everything just so that you and Souta had a roof over your heads and constant food on the table. I sent you to the finest schools in all of Japan. I made sacrifices! I only ask that you do what would please me in return."  
  
"I'm being sadistic?" Kagome looked at her mother in anger with tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. "I have watched you make sacrifices all right, but not for Souta and me. It was for your career, the movies and the glamour, and the long hours of never being home. I have watched years after years of different nannies and butlers taking care of us, and not even our own mother could take care of us. You knew that we had enough but you always pushed yourself to be away from home. You never wanted to be near us, and that's the truth."  
  
Her mother's eyes widened. "How dare you talk to me this way. I am your mother!"  
  
Kagome scoffed, "That's right you are. So can you recall how many times you were there for our birthdays or the holidays. You know that time of the year where you're supposed to spend time with your loved ones? Where were you? You were our mother and you never sufficed to be there. Why did you hurt us so much even to this day?" Kagome wiped away her tears and stood still, waiting for a reaction from her mother.  
  
Akari blinked once, then twice. She had comprehended all of what Kagome had said to her. It was years of Kagome's frustration pented up inside of her and she had finally released it and gave her mother a final blow to her mind.  
  
"I... I..." Her mother paused not knowing what to say. Because everything her daughter had said was true, she had never been there. She could count on one hand alone the times she actually spent with them. She blinked again and placed a hand to her face.  
  
She felt something moist and real streaming down her cheeks. Her tears... "I'm so sorry Kagome, I should've done something... I should've been a better mother, it's just when your father passed away I was in so much pain. I felt so alone. I kept on pushing the important things aside in order to escape that morbid feeling. But it was always there, when I was rehearsing, when I was getting my makeup and hair done, when I was on cue... It never left me and it didn't phase me that you two were going through it too."  
  
Kagome sat down on the marbled stone-cemented bench. Her mother sat next to her. Kagome looked at her mother apologetically, "I know that you were hurting, but... Why did you choose to push us aside and do things your own way. It was as if you didn't want us."  
  
Her mother stared at the back of the mansion. She saw how beautiful it was on the inside but how dim and dark it really was on the inside after all these years. "I always loved you two. It was the only thing that kept me from completely falling apart when your father died. I never once didn't want you."  
  
Her mother closed her eyes and held a smile to her face. "My two little sunshines, always making the house full of life and never empty. When you two left, I hated being in that house so I would keep on working on a new project, film after film. I kept on pretending there was nothing wrong, that I didn't do anything wrong. But I did and I was too selfish and scared to fix it."  
  
"Then fix it now." Kagome took her mother's hand in hers. Kagome saw that even after all these years her mother still wore her wedding ring. Kagome saw her long slender fingers were just as long as her mother's. The last time she had held hands with her mother she was very young, her fingers didn't even reach past her palms when she lined them up, palm against palm.  
  
And now... Now she could measure up to it perfectly, it was equal. So many years had passed by for her and her mother. "I'm sorry dear... I'll make it better for the both of us and the family, from now on."  
  
Kagome smiled and looked into her mother's warm chocolate eyes. She had her mother's eyes as she saw her own reflection in her mother's eyes. "That sounds good enough for me." They hugged for the first time in a long time.  
  
This was the best Christmas yet to have come for both of the Higurashi woman.  
  
The snowflakes glittered around the two, gliding on their perfect hair and elegant dresses, making the moment seem just right.  
  
They knew then that everything was just going to be fine.  
  
  
  
Spring had arrived. The snow covered grass was gone and replaced by a tangent green color. The trees shouted with happiness and were no longer suppressed by the harsh winter snow. Flowers were slowly growing and poking out from the earth.  
  
Kagome led each horse out to the large grazing area and let them run free and wild. They neighed in appreciation as they ran in side in circles of the largely wooden fence enclosure. She leaned against the fence and watched the horses. Her favorite horse that was a palomino, Calypso, ran along with the others trying to catch up. She was the youngest, but was now easily fitting in with the older horses. She was part of their family now.  
  
Kagome smiled being able to relate to the horse, she was a part of this family here too. She turned around and smiled when she saw Inuyasha coming towards her, riding his favorite stallion. "You want to go for a ride?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded. Inuyasha pointed out to the horses out in the field that were roaming around. "Go on then, pick one." Kagome opened the fence and walked over to Calypso that was standing in the corner. "Hey girl, do you want to go out for a ride today?" The horse nudged Kagome's cheek answering her question. Kagome grabbed the rein and led her out of the fenced area.  
  
She closed the fence door behind her securely and placed a saddle on the horse's back and adjusted the bit into her mouth, and climbed onto the back of the horse. "So where do you want to go, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a smirk, "I know just the place, come on catch me if you can." He tugged on his stallion's reigns to make him go faster, they galloped away into the distance.  
  
"Hey no fair! Cheater!" Kagome shouted and tugged gently on Calypso's reigns to make her gallop too. "Let's catch up to them, girl." They horse neighed in response and picked up a great amount of speed to catch up to the two ahead of them.  
  
Kagome caught up with Inuyasha a short while later. The two were riding side by side slowly now. Kagome looked around her, "Where are we?" Inuyasha pulled backed the curtain of willow leaves and silently led her through. Kagome did what Inuyasha did and pulled back the willow leaves and followed him.  
  
When they finally were past the thick willow leaves she saw a clearing of small lake glistening ahead. She gasped, and looked over at Inuyasha who got off his horse and was tying it to a tree. Kagome jumped off the horse and tied the palomino next to the stallion.  
  
Inuyasha placed a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet, Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha quietly. She knelt beside him and watched carefully as he pulled back the cattails. Kagome smiled when she saw swans gracefully swimming around in patterns in the lake. The setting sun's afterglow touching the tip of the wings of the beautiful birds, and the water. The younger ones were swimming around and playing in the water, while the parents just swam for leisure.  
  
Kagome watched the small ripples they made with their feet when they pushed their feet to make powerful strokes in the water. Then she watched the younger ones making splashes and calling out to their mothers. She looked over to Inuyasha and saw that he was looking at her instead of the birds.  
  
"Is this their nesting grounds?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah my father showed it to me years ago. Before we were rich, we use to go camping up here and he taught me everything about camping... But things changed, they always do." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome watched his face and saw sadness in his eyes. It didn't seem right that he should hold such pain in his eyes. "Inuyasha tell me about you." Kagome asked switching the subject.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome who was now laying on the ground on her stomach, playing with the grass strands in between her fingers, but still looking at him. "What do you want to know?" he asked back. "I don't know just anything." She said.  
  
"Well I like to pick my nose and scratch my butt in public and..." He stopped and smiled jokingly. "Ha ha, Inuyasha. Very funny, how about the truth this time around." She said in a mock-tone, still smiling at him.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the big rock behind him, "Okay well I was just like any normal little boy. We lived in a regular one story house, and every Saturday the whole family would spend recreational family time together. Those were my favorite memories that I can recall. I've been stung by a bee four times, had broken a leg and an arm, tore a muscle once, played basketball, soccer, and did kendo in high school. Glued my brother's hair to his pillow once, only once. And in college I was studying law but dropped out when I decided to aspire a different road of career. I only had one significant other in the past, we were going steady but again things changed, and so did her heart."  
  
Kagome knew who he was talking about. "Who was she?" Inuyasha's eyes met Kagome, but he didn't see anger in her eyes, just curiosity. "Her name was Kikyo Kimishima, the governor's daughter. We once had something but that all disappeared once I told her about my plans of the future. She didn't want me to go pursue my dreams but my father's. She didn't want to marry a cowboy as she blatantly put it."  
  
"Well it wasn't love then was it? Anyone that loves you would follow you and trust you no matter what. There would be no hesitation and no questions asked." Kagome rolled over on her back and stared at the now night sky.  
  
"Did you have somebody once?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome nodded, "Yes once, but he wasn't the one for me."  
  
Inuyasha felt warmth in his heart as he watched her laying there comfortably, and trusting him not to do anything sexual. She trusted him.  
  
And he trusted her, he could be himself around her, and never feel like he was being a fool in her eyes. It was something he had never felt before. He liked the new feeling.  
  
He laid down on the grass next to her, she never flinched or moved away, and instead she stayed there. They both were looking up at the stars, and not saying anything because they didn't need to say anything in order to enjoy each other's company.  
  
He propped his elbows on the ground and placed his head on his hands. His eyes taking a considerable time watching her. He watched her long eyelashes flutter against her skin when she blinked, her lips pink and rosy perfectly contrasting against her smooth skin. Her beautiful almond eyes looking at the sky above her, and her hair flowed out behind her with the new spring grass. Her feet were playing with the grass blades, and her hands resting on top of her stomach.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over closer to see her up even closer. Her eyes darted from the sky to his eyes. He smiled and gently brushed his hand through her bangs. He didn't feel nervous being so close to her. He wasn't scared at all, he waited to see if she would do anything to stop him. She didn't, she just watched him and giving him one of her perfect smiles.  
  
His fingers traced her nose and cheekbones, and then finally tracing the contours of her lips. His eyes were still on hers. Then his fingers combed through her soft silky black hair, his nose picking up on the soft scent of her fragrant conditioner.  
  
She too played with his hair and ran her hands across his well-structured face. She took the time to watch the way his eyes danced against the light of the night stars. She also noticed the way his eyes crinkled in the corners, when he smiled so wide.  
  
Her hands tingled when her hand made contact with his skin. She continued stroking his face and once in a while skimming her fingers lightly across his face.  
  
He leaned in even closer and still waited for any signs of hesitation, there was none. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" he whispered, his breath gently grazing her neck and face. Her lips pulled up into a curvier smile. "No I wouldn't mind at all." She whispered back.  
  
He enclosed the space between them, cupping his hands around her face. He smiled on the inside when their lips met and touched. A deep warmness spread through them like a fire being lit and slowly growing more and more.  
  
His lips glided perfectly in rhythm against hers, he felt his heart thudded madly when she bit gently on his bottom lip, then he licked her lip seeking for her entrance. She accepted and let him go farther.  
  
Her senses were extremely keen and sensitive at the moment. Her skin was now tingling with passion, and her cheeks were flushed red, her heart uncontrollably beating faster each moment.  
  
She let him get acquainted with her mouth as did she. He ran his tongue across her teeth and the smoothness of her palate. She fisted her hands into his hair, deepening the kiss.  
  
They broke apart to catch their breaths, Kagome leaned her head against his forehead and stared into his eyes. He looked back and smiled, he gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips, only this time smiling against her lips when they met once again.  
  
It was short and not passionate like the previous one, but it was a meaningful kiss nonetheless.  
  
They were taking short and little steps for the time being, but for them it was enough.  
  
It was enough for now.  
  
AN: Ch. 7 will be up around next week, I know that this chapter was a bit short, but I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy you guys for now. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Letting Go

Author's Note: For those desperately waiting for an update for High School Reunion, it won't be up for awhile. One, because my hours at my job got switched up and that means less free time for me. Two, I have dance practices after school and am taking up another new dance class (lyrical). Three, and last but not least this month is going to be one of my most hectic months ever, I have to go visit colleges and finish up my many projects that I haven't worked on (I've been a bad girl!). So sorry guys but I only put this one up because it was already half way written a while back before my life got crazy. Till then be patient and in June I promise my updates will be much faster and efficient, so enjoy this update, it will be most likely the only one this month.  
  
And another thing, my beta sent me a message saying that she doesn't like receiving messages of when I'm going to update, that's not what she is for you guys! Chapter six of this story was updated recently, but that's not her or my fault if you don't read the updated fan fiction section in my bio. It states the dates of when I updated and which chapter of which stories that I updated, be reasonable and not ignorant okay guys? And now I'm done rambling.  
  
Disclaimer: No to anything that states the ownership of Inuyasha.  
  
A Country Life  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Letting Go  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked simply. His eyes gazed over her face. What she was asking him to do was not easily summed up in one word but he managed to say it. "Yes, I will stay with you... Till you are asleep, I don't want to regret anything later on if I do stay with you the whole night." Her eyes drank in his understanding and she let out a sigh of content and nodded against his chest.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. His hand instinctively reached out and caressed her soft face, her eyes fluttered at the touch of him. His face carried a cool deep smile carefully etched onto his face, knowing that he made her feel this way. His blood boiled with desire as her scent deeply lingered around his nose, being so close to her...  
  
His inner self fought a battle for dominance of what to do, one telling him to take her now when she was most vulnerable and the other telling him to wait, that she needed more time. In the end his heart won over his desires, he didn't do anything that would result in a passionate lovemaking later on. It wasn't time yet and she wasn't ready, he knew that as well as his heart.  
  
Her eyes seeked for him; trying for his attention, she smiled when he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He leaned back down on the bed and laid next to her taking everything in, planting it deep into his memory before he would retreat to his room. Her face was calm and full of sleep; she willingly shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
He however stayed there a moment longer watching her, his hand gently stroked her long silky hair but fixed his eyes on her face. Her lips were small and full, flushed pink and slightly parted. Her nose was small and dainty, and her lashes dark and long, draping her eyes gracefully. Her cheekbones were strikingly stunning at the moment standing out from her other features. It was soft shaped and contoured; not sharp, in fact all of her features were soft never sharp and stark.  
  
He loved everything about her and in the small amount of time they had been together his heart grew to love again. What he thought wasn't possible was happening. He had reached to the point where he would do just anything for her.  
  
Anything...  
  
His barriers were easily removed from that first encountering kiss five weeks ago, the same barriers he built for himself in order to never fall in love ever again. How it was just discarded as if it never existed. Then his emotions started to show more and display them for her.  
  
For her only...  
  
It was always once again back to her. He knew that he was being a fool for falling in love with her so quickly but it was unexplainable how it was just easily established, too easy... It was as if they were meant to be, that another lifetime ago they were together.  
  
But that couldn't be it, could it?  
  
He planted one more kiss, this time on her soft lips before retreating back to his room. He was at the door and turned around, he whispered "Good night Kagome." and turned the lights off, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Inuyasha woke to the shrill ringing of his phone going off. His eyes squinted over at the clock beside him it was early, too early for him. He groaned irritably and rolled over to his side not happy that he was pulled out of his sleep. Slowly he inched his closest hand towards the ringing phone. "Hello?" he mumbled; his voice not clear and alert from sleep.  
  
The other end of the line was silent for sometime, Inuyasha was at the point of hanging up when he heard the words "Don't hang up, I have some bad news," from the other line.  
  
He sat straight up, his eyes now wide and awake. "Da... Dad?" he asked, unsure after all these years. There was more silence again, Inuyasha held his breath waiting for any sign of his father to talk.  
  
Silence seemed to drag on when his father finally said "Inuyasha..." his father's voice was firm and emotionless. "Your mother has been hospitalized; I suggest you come here to visit her now." Then following afterwards was a dial tone, he had hung up without saying goodbye, not that Inuyasha had expected it.  
  
It was a long time ago since he and his father were on good terms, but for him to call him after all these years...  
  
That meant something drastically had happened to his mother. He got out of bed and threw on a sweater and a pair of jeans, without a care in the world of how he looked at that very moment. He grabbed his keys off his dresser; and headed downstairs to leave. He had to go see his mother before anything else happened.  
  
The only problem that he was having trouble coping with was that eventually he would be facing his father and brother again, and also seeing his mother lying on the hospital bed.  
  
His heart raced at the thought of what was to come.  
  
  
  
Kagome's hand gripped the pillow next to her, a frown produced on her face. As he had promised, he left when she had fallen asleep. Her eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by the warm sunlight. Her nose buried into his pillow taking in his scent, the scent of cool mountain air and the rushing waterfalls. She stayed there taking in everything and coming to terms with what her heart felt at the moment. It seemed so foreign to her but at the same time so very familiar.  
  
Her heart raced at the thought that kept coming to her, she knew that she loved him. That was why it was so foreign to her, it had been years since she was in love, but this type of love was entirely different from her past and previous relationships, it was real and true. She had known him for almost a year and been officially together for five weeks, and never had they once been together intimately.  
  
Not because they didn't want to it was because they wanted to take things slowly. He wanted to get to know her more as well as she did with him. She gave the pillow a final hug and sat up to stretch. Her muscles rejoiced when they were stretched and free from stiffness and ache. Her bare feet hit the cool wooden floor and she took in delight how it felt against her feet.  
  
She went into her bathroom and turned on the shower and undressed. She stuck her hand in the shower stall and felt that the water was now warm and inviting, she stepped inside. The water tingled against her skin as she lathered up shampoo in her hair. Her eyes closed when she went under the showerhead and let it rinse away the suds.  
  
She hummed a tune in her head as she thought of last night. A touch of smile lit on her face as she thought more of it.  
  
Kagome ran a brush through her hair and undid any knots that were in her hair, her hair was still damp from her shower but it would soon dry quickly. Kagome let her hair down and headed downstairs, dressed and ready for work.  
  
Her heart tugged at the eerie silence that settled around the house. The house never usually held this sort of silence except when everyone is asleep at night. Kagome headed into the kitchen and saw the residents eating their breakfast quietly, it was too quiet Kagome noticed. She took her seat next to Miroku and looked at the plate that was set up for her. She looked around the table and looked into each of their faces, it carried sadness and grief.  
  
Obviously something was wrong. Kagome looked around and saw that Inuyasha wasn't here yet... His mahogany chair stood alone and empty, 'where is he?' Kagome thought. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and took a small bite of her breakfast only to find that it tasted bitter, not because it was cooked wrong; in fact it was just fine, but because she felt at unease and felt like a rain cloud stood over her head.  
  
She slowly gulped down her breakfast that she was chewing on. She dabbed the napkin at the corner of her mouth and cleared her throat, only Miroku looked up at her, the others continued to eat in silence, brooding.  
  
He motioned her to come outside and Kagome followed him. Miroku closed the porch door behind him and pointed for Kagome to sit down on one of the chairs that stood on the porch for leisure. Kagome sat down on the one to her left and laced her fingers together and let it rest on her lap. "Miroku tell me what happened?" she demanded.  
  
Miroku's eyes looked out at the pasture that rolled across the acre of the farm, it seemed to stretch on forever but he knew it didn't. Everything always had a limit. He sat next to Kagome and pointed to the land before them, "To think that only a few years ago this land was nothing but dirt and weeds. There was nothing on here when we came here, nothing but a barren waste. But years of hard work and determination got us this far, and he did it for himself and mostly for her." Kagome arched a brow at him, but keep quiet waiting patiently to listen. "She was the only one that supported him, the only one. But she's gone..."  
  
Kagome looked at the view before her, the summer fog still clung in the air, and the dew settled on the luscious rich green grass. The sun peeked out from the clouds contrasting against the would be bright blue sky later on. She saw the animals all grazing and enjoying the beautiful weather. She saw what Miroku meant, and nodded to let him continue.  
  
"Now that she's gone things won't be the same for him anymore. He loved her so much, he always blamed himself for not being able to go and see her because of his father, the father who rejected him after making his decision. Now he won't be able to ever see her because she passed away this morning right when he got there... His mother died and he didn't even get to say goodbye, can you even imagine what he is going through?"  
  
Kagome choked back a cry of surprise. She closed her eyes and felt the wave of emotion flood through her. "How did she die?" she whispered. "She had a weak heart, a birth defect. She had a pacemaker but not everything lasts forever..." Kagome opened her eyes and touched her cheek. She felt her tears against her palm. She knew what Inuyasha was going through the loss of a parent, a close and a much-loved parent.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked and Miroku looked at Kagome and shrugged. "Who knows, probably back there or around here somewhere?" Kagome watched Miroku stand up and ready to head inside. "Miroku," he turned to look at her, she gave him a small smile and said "Thank you for telling me, it meant a lot." He smiled back and gave quick nod and went inside. Kagome sat there awhile longer watching the clouds roll by, today would be a long day for everybody.  
  
Kagome had finished sweeping the barn floor when she heard a truck pull in. Kagome placed the broom in the storage closet and closed the barn doors behind. She ran up to the truck and peered in through the driver's window. Her heart clenched at the agony that he was facing, the pain that was unmentionable, and a sore that wouldn't go away.  
  
He was slumped over in his seat his eyes focused on the steering wheel, his eyes red and puffy. He had been crying. Kagome tapped the window quietly and he turned around to look at her. She almost jumped back in shock when she saw his face.  
  
It was unrecognizable at first, his eyes were hard and carried depths of pain, his face seemed lifeless and drained. It was void of any emotion. He opened the door and Kagome stepped back, he came out and walked stiffly towards her. He threw his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. Kagome had trouble balancing because all of his weight was on her. But she stood there with him.  
  
  
  
Kagome wanted to stay with him all night but he told her to go inside that he needed some time to think alone. And she gave it to him because she understood. She closed the door behind her and headed into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, her throat was parched from not having barely any liquid at all today. She took long sips and looked out of the back window.  
  
She was surprised to see Inuyasha back there standing and looking the fields that stood out before him. Her eyes watched his figure. She watched him sit down and run his hands through his hair, she watched him sitting there looking up at the night sky. She was about to turn around when she saw another figure walking towards him, a slender womanly figure.  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized who it was. She watched Kikyo walk over to Inuyasha, she said something to him but Kagome didn't know what for she couldn't read lips. Kikyo then sat down next to Inuyasha and kept on talking because Kagome saw her lips were still moving. She saw that Kikyo was crying and hugged Inuyasha, Inuyasha didn't do anything but sit there. Kagome kept watching unable to pull away.  
  
Then as if it was happening in slow motion her whole world came crashing down on her when she saw it. Kikyo's lips pressed firmly on Inuyasha's, only he wasn't doing anything to stop her, instead he kissed her back. Kagome dropped her glass of water and jumped back as an involuntary reaction. She left the broken glass there and ran up the stairs and shut the door behind her firmly.  
  
That night Kagome didn't cry, because she was still in shock. 'He didn't push her away...' The thought echoed in her mind over and over again. It would not end. 'Why?' she asked herself again. Her eyes were still wide open and not carrying even a hint of sleepiness. She clutched the blanket up to her chin and chewed on her bottom lip, replaying the images in her head.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to come, when she realized that she still loved him despite what had happened. She was afraid of what she was about to do next. Her heart beat even more madly when she dwelled on it even more. She wanted to go downstairs and confront him, but at the same time stopped herself because he was emotionally distressed. She couldn't afford to put any more strain on him. She wouldn't allow it.  
  
She finally fell asleep, when her mind was drained from thinking so much about the situation, however her heart still carried the ache within.  
  
  
  
The next day everybody was outside working quietly. However Kagome was inside sitting on the couch thinking about last night. Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha walked inside and paused to look at her. Kagome's eyes grew as she watched him watching her. He saw that there was something in her eyes that desperately wanted to tell him something but he couldn't make it out.  
  
It still hurted to think about his mother's passing yesterday, and he was certainly not in the mood to talk about it yet. He waited a bit longer but saw that she wasn't doing anything to keep him staying there, she didn't want to talk. He walked on towards the kitchen and thought to himself that maybe Kagome was giving him some time to think, he took a swig of orange juice straight from the carton.  
  
Kaede would scold at him later for that, but right now he didn't care. He was numb to all emotions expect sadness. He headed upstairs to his room leaving the orange juice sitting on the counter in the corner still lied some pieces of broken glass from last night.  
  
He never saw it.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and fell back on his bed looking up at his ceiling. He wanted to tell Kagome about last night when Kikyo came over unexpectedly. How she came to say sorry about his mother's passing and for his loss. Then she told him she would be leaving to go to London for her studies, she hugged him and gave him a kiss goodbye. He responded back by kissing her back to say goodbye to her too. It was a harmless kiss, it didn't mean anything to him.  
  
Nothing...  
  
It was a kiss for her wrongdoings in the past, and to say goodbye for good. His was to say goodbye and that he had moved on for good.  
  
But it ate away at his insides, because he didn't do anything to stop it. In fact he was so numb and partially paying attention to her that he didn't even see it coming, the afterward shock got to him though when he felt her lips against his. Then she left and he sat out there still thinking about his mother. Why he felt so guilty when he didn't even enjoy the kiss or being near her, he didn't know.  
  
Maybe because Kagome didn't know, or maybe because it was still wrong even though he didn't want it to happened. The thing was it did happen and he should've stopped it the second she put her lips on his. Or maybe because he kissed back, only doing what he thought was right at the moment, how wrong he was though. He couldn't have stopped it either way; once again his thoughts were on the death of his mother and the promise he made for her.  
  
His promise that he made to his mother, that when she was stronger and healthy again she could visit Inuyasha at his ranch. That promise would never be fulfilled, she was gone now...  
  
Without realizing it the hours had passed by and now it was once again night outside. He stood up and paced back and forth in his room debating on whether he should tell Kagome now or later. He decided now would be best, he quietly slipped out of his room and walked over to Kagome's. The crack of her door was slightly open; he pushed it gently back with his two hands.  
  
What he expected was a small figure in bed sleeping away, not the emptiness that greeted him. She wasn't in bed, his eyes darted over the room, and all her stuff was gone. The only thing she left behind was a small white note sitting on the dresser. He walked hurriedly over to the dresser and picked up the note. He held it up to the moonlight and read it. It read 'I'm sorry for leaving so soon but I wanted you to know that I know and saw it last night, and I forgive you. I think it's best if we move on, but thank you for opening my heart again. I'm forever grateful. Goodbye.'  
  
He dropped the note and his eyes widened in fear. She was gone and most of all she knew and got the wrong impression again. His blood raged in fury at him for not telling her earlier. He could hear his heart thumping madly like a crescendo, getting louder each passing moment. He did the only thing that came to his mind first.  
  
To go after her.  
  
  
  
Kagome dragged her bags up the stairs and looked at the house before her, it was so different from the ranch but at the moment she needed someone to talk. She rang the doorbell once and watched the lights turn on in the house and the sounds of a door being unlocked, finally the door was pulled open Kagome gave a small smile and a wave.  
  
"Hey do you mind if I stay over tonight?" She asked hesitantly. Sango nodded at once and grabbed her other two bags and helped her inside. Kagome plopped down on the couch and leaned her head back. Sango closed the door and looked at Kagome, she sat down next to her and reached out for her hands.  
  
She saw how crestfallen Kagome's face was and gave her hands a squeeze. "Do you feel like talking about it?" Kagome contemplated on if she should, she finally gave a nod. After all that was why she came over last night. "Yes I want to talk about it, if it's not too much."  
  
Sango shook her head and let out a laugh, Kagome always did worry about others before herself. Always, and that was the problem, she was never selfish to herself once. "No it's no too much; go on tell me about it."  
  
Kagome's shoulders shook and tears rapidly fell from her eyes. She looked up at Sango and said, "I did something so stupid but why is it that it feels so right at the same time?"  
  
Sango kept her eyes on her friend listening to her story. Sango concluded that she really did love him, he had captured her heart. "Kagome you should've talked to him before you left." She said softly.  
  
Kagome looked away and stared at the plush white carpet. "I wanted too, believe I did Sango. But I couldn't because every time I wanted too, the question 'why?' always came up. Why didn't he push her away? Why didn't he tell me right away? Why did he kiss her back? I was just so scared of the response he was going to tell me that I couldn't even bring myself up to it."  
  
Sango held back her tears because of her friend's pain and instead did her best to comfort her. "Come on let's go unpack, we'll work some more out tomorrow. You need your rest." Kagome nodded and headed up the stairs carrying one bag while Sango carried the other two.  
  
Kagome dropped the bag and took off her shoes and closed her eyes. She fell asleep the minute her head touched the pillow. Sango left the two bags in the room next to the other and closed the door behind her. She wished she knew what to do to solve the situation, but the only thing she could do was comfort her and be there for her, and it was the only medicine that she knew of.  
  
That and only time could heal her pain.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had driven to Souta's to see if Kagome was there, but no one answered the door so he retreated back home. Now it was the next day and he was going to the funeral, he looked outside and saw that it was raining. It was raining hard, it did very little to comfort him. He fixed his tie one last time and grabbed an umbrella from his closet.  
  
Many people were there at the funeral giving their pays of respect to his father. His father, Inuyasha did admit, putted on a brave front. Inuyasha sat down in the front and looked at the casket in front of him. He couldn't believe it today he would be burying her and saying goodbye.  
  
She was really gone... His hands clenched into fists as he saw her there lying so peacefully. She was no longer in pain now, which was the only slight relief that warmed his heart, everything else felt like it was falling apart.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Mommy do you love Dad?" His mother let out a soft laugh, it sounded much like Kagome's. It was music to his ears. "Of course Inuyasha, why do you ask?"  
  
He pushed his train around on his train track and replied "I don't know Sesshoumaru said there is no such thing as true love or love. He's said I'm dumb for thinking of things like that." Her mother pulled Inuyasha into her lap and rocked him back and forth.  
  
"Well I know that I love your father because my heart warms up every time he comes home or when I am with him. He always makes me happy and on the days that I am sad he is there for me. Love is indescribable my son. But one day you'll know that she's the one when you meet her."  
  
Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in disgust, "But I don't like girls, they have cooties." His mother let out another rich melodic laugh, it tickled at his ears. "Did I say something funny?" Inuyasha asked confused at why his mother laughed.  
  
His mother brushed his hair back and wrapped her arms around him. He felt so safe and content in her arms, he loved it when she gave him hugs.  
  
"No it's just that a few years from now you won't think that way about girls. In fact you'll be chasing after them."  
  
Inuyasha leaned his head back and placed his hands over his mother's delicate ones. "Well if I do fall in love I want her to be like you Mommy. She has to be kind and gentle and love me for who I am. Like you do."  
  
Her mother nuzzled her face in his hair and sighed. "As long as she makes you happy, I approve of her."  
  
"Tell me a story Mommy. I liked the one of how you and Dad met. Tell me that one again."  
  
Inuyasha and his mother looked into the fireplace and watched the crackling flames.  
  
"Well when I was twenty-two, I was at the fair that comes around Japan every summer and..."  
  
He kept listening to the sound of her voice and the calm soothingness it brought him.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
He stood there even after everyone had left. He wanted to say his own personal goodbye. He held the umbrella over himself shielding himself from the rain and her grave.  
  
He looked up when he heard approaching footsteps, his eyes locked with hers. Kagome nervously tucked back a loose strand of hair and looked at the grave that was now covered in fresh dirt. She bent down and placed a single rose on the dirt mound.  
  
She stood there a bit longer and dared herself not to look at him. It would cause her to cry once again. She was slowly walking away when she felt his hand grip her arm, holding her back.  
  
"Kagome..." he stopped not knowing what to say, his head spinned with all sorts of emotion. "Can we talk?" he pleaded. Kagome's heart broke at the sound of his voice, so lost and forlorn.  
  
He sounded desperate.  
  
She turned around to face him, her umbrella clashing with his, her eyes searching his once again. She didn't say anything but just look at him. He looked down at her, his heart yearning to be let out and free. "I... I wanted to tell you... But I was occupied with other things, mostly my mother's passing. I didn't even begin to think that..."  
  
"I know Inuyasha it just hurts that's all. I'm standing here listening to you saying that you're sorry but that doesn't mean anything to me if you don't really mean it. Inuyasha your mother is gone and I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart, but you didn't lose your mind completely that day, you still could've done something, anything at all, but you didn't."  
  
She was about to turn around and leave again but his hand reached out again this time holding on to her.  
  
"But I do mean it." He said firmly, his heart choking at the thought of losing her too.  
  
"Do you? Or is it because your heart needs something to fill that void for the moment? When her lips touched yours did you even think of me or her? Let me go Inuyasha..." she whispered this time closing her eyes.  
  
It was so much harder for her to do this...  
  
He held onto her and cupped one of his hands to her face. She tried to pull away but could only half-heartedly. "Don't..." she whispered her eyes glistening. He silently cursed at himself for bringing her the pain that she was experiencing right now. His eyes traveled down to her neck and saw that she still wore the necklace he had given to her on Christmas day.  
  
"I had to leave Inuyasha, just let me go now." Kagome pleaded again.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows rose in question. "You had to leave, what about me? Did you think that for one minute I didn't think about you? I thought about you on the way to the hospital, I thought of you when I kissed her and it's no lie! Damn it you're the only woman that I care for, there is no more of me and Kikyo. It was the past, I've moved on. That was a kiss for goodbye, to end things." He said calmly.  
  
"Please, let me go... I can't... I need to think, now let me go!" Kagome said trying to fight the temptation.  
  
"At least tell me where you are, let us work this out, I can't bear to lose you again!" He yelled back.  
  
Kagome paused, her eyes wide and round, intently looking at him. "I need more time, just give it to me please..."  
  
"Kagome..." he dropped his umbrella letting the rain soak him even more. He pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair. "Don't leave me, I need you."  
  
Kagome hated herself for letting herself resist to him. His touch felt so good. She hugged him back and arched into his embrace, not knowing what else to do. Her other hand gripped firmly on the handle of the umbrella doing her best to keep it steady. She wanted to forget about everything and put it behind her.  
  
But she still had her doubts. Fear pricked at her heart when she saw how much she loved him and was slowly forgetting why she had left in the first place.  
  
No! She had to be strong, she couldn't let him win this over easily, what if there was a next time? What then? Would she so easily succumb to him and forgive him?  
  
No! He had to learn that she was a strong woman, she needed to let go for now and have the time to think, to confirm, to know...  
  
He shifted so that he was holding her even closer. His skin was cold from the rain and she let him have some of her warmth, she still loved him. She couldn't change that fact, not that she would.  
  
She couldn't stand the fact he was in so much pain but she was too. She would be horrible if she just gave herself back to him. He had to fight his way back, to truly prove that he loved her. So she knew and he knew. It wasn't about their emotions that their love was about what their heart said and told them. Then she would accept willingly.  
  
There was only silence between them as they held each other. The rain was now calming them anger slowly fading and new thoughts replacing the old.  
  
Then on impulse he said what just came to mind, "Kagome, I love you." The words shot out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about it.  
  
Her eyes widened and she tugged her arm free. She dropped her umbrella and ran to her car. She couldn't take it anymore, it was all too much for her. She needed to leave before she actually did give herself to him. She had to be strong. She had too...  
  
He stood there in the rain, just realizing what he had confessed to her. He closed his eyes and let the rain fall and caress his skin. It felt so good compare to what he was feeling right now.  
  
If only she knew how much he regretted his mistakes.  
  
If only...  
  
  
  
Kagome ran up the steps and entered Sango's house. Sango wasn't home because she was working. Kagome ran to her room and took off her black pumps, she slid down on the floor and let out all her emotions that she was feeling.  
  
A sob escaped from her lips for despair.  
  
Her fist clenched at her side at the thought of him kissing her and for her acting too rationally.  
  
Her eyes shut in pain for leaving him behind so fast and quickly.  
  
Her heart beated wildly for what he said to her. The very words that she wanted to say back to him.  
  
Her fingers found her way to the necklace and she unclasped it and held out before her. He gave it to her as a gift, now it didn't seem worth it. She threw it across her room and let the teardrops hit the floor. She sat in her soaking wet dress crying for everything, her mind a complete mess.  
  
She sat there letting out all her emotions.  
  
As much as she wanted to run back to him she couldn't.  
  
He had to understand that she needed the time.  
  
She needed to think, to sort out her thoughts.  
  
She had to re-evaluate her thoughts of him and her together.  
  
The clock chimed six and Sango would be coming home soon. Kagome wiped away the last of her tears and started picking up the things around her room that she had flung out of anger. She needed to release all that energy, and it felt good that she did.  
  
She no longer felt like a confused crying wreck anymore.  
  
She picked up the necklace and pocketed it, all hope wasn't lost.  
  
There was still time.  
  
And eventually she would give her love back to him and in return receive his.  
  
Letting go was the hardest part, and for now she would have to cope.  
  
AN: This chapter may seem like Kagome is overreacting but she really isn't. She's just confused about everything that is going on right now and at the same time scared. She's torn at the fact that he may still be in love with his ex-girlfriend and all that other stuff. She is blaming herself for letting herself fall in love with him. This chapter was written this way for a reason. Just wait and you'll see what the reason was... Till then see you in three or four weeks from now. 


End file.
